Cuando las apariencias son solo eso, apariencias
by Jesi Potter Granger
Summary: La vida esta llena de obstaculos... y el show debe continuar... 100%HHr... Capitulo 11 UP
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes aquí citados son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y su maravillosa imaginación.

- - palabras

"" pensamientos

_Capitulo Uno:_** "No siempre todo es color de rosa"**

En un compartimiento del Expreso Hogwarts se hallaba un joven morocho de ojos verdes mirando hacia el exterior del tren. El paisaje pasaba por delante de sus ojos pero él no podía siquiera percatarse de sus cambios. La ventanilla del tren mostraba grandes campos llenos de verde, pero él simplemente se hallaba perdido en sus cavilaciones.

Se sintió terriblemente frustrado cuando este nuevo sentimiento (o carencia de él) apareció en su vida, en el momento en el que, él, Harry Potter estaba tranquilo y sin preocupaciones mayores que hacer sus deberes de verano o hacer lo que su madre le ordenara.

Este era un buen momento para Harry, por fin había podido destruir a Voldemort, ese maldito mago tenebroso que lo había estado persiguiendo desde pequeño para asesinarlo. A causa de éste, Harry nunca había tenido una vida normal, en su infancia fue alejado del mundo mágico para que no corriera peligro, durante su adolescencia se podría distinguir dos etapas, la anterior a Tom Riddle, cuando conoció a sus mejores amigos, Ron, Ginny y Draco. Ellos lo habían ayudado a no decaer cuando las cosas se ponían peor de lo que temían y con su ayuda había logrado deshacerse del mago mas tenebroso de los últimos 30 años.

Ron y Ginny eran parte de la familia Weasley, tenían 5 hermanos aparte de ellos y sus padres eran muy amigos de Lily y James Potter. En cambio Draco era miembro de la familia Malfoy, la cual, odiaba a los Potter y toda su vida habían seguido las instrucciones de Voldemort. El único de la familia al cual no le interesaban las artes oscuras era a Draco, el había podido diferenciar el bien y el mal desde el principio, viendo como sus padres eran marionetas de un intento de ser humano, y allí fue cuando se dijo "yo no quiero esto para mi".

Pero lo que preocupaba al morocho no era nada en relación con los mortífagos, era algo mucho más simple y a la vez más complicado. Más simple que ser perseguido pero tan complicado como para dedicarle horas del día a tratar de aclarar su mente.

Su problema tenía nombre y apellido, éste era Ginny Weasley, su novia desde el curso anterior, él había estado muy enamorado y se había enfrentado a Ron para poder estar con ella, pero ahora sus sentimientos habían cambiado y no sabia muy bien que hacer, si bien ya no la amaba estar con ella se había vuelto costumbre y los Weasley eran su segunda familia, así que temía que un rompimiento pudiera traer cierta distancia entre ellos. Él podía tener a cuanta chica quisiera, ya que ser el salvador del mundo mágico tenía sus beneficios, pero respetaba a Ginny y no quería hacerla sufrir, además de que ninguna chica le interesaba lo suficiente como para sentir la necesidad de dejar a Ginny. Decidió que esto lo estaba confundiendo cada vez más y que apenas llegara a Hogwarts le mandaría una carta a su padrino, Sirius Black, quien siendo un mujeriego empedernido tenía a ciencia cierta mas experiencia que el en este tema.

-"Harry, te he estado buscando"- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras y el conocía perfectamente.

-" Draco!! Que alegría verte hermano"- dijo el ojiverde con alegría y se paró para darle un breve abrazo- "como has estado? Que tal tus vacaciones?"-

-"realmente no muy buenas, mi padre todavía se rehusa a dirigirme la palabra.. Todavía no me perdona el haberte ayudado a derrotar a "su Señor Tenebroso""- dijo el rubio con un dejo de tristeza.

- "Lamento haberte metido en problemas, pero creo que pronto se le pasara.. Él debería entender que si me ayudaste fue para salvar tu vida también y que no le gustaría que su primogénito y único hijo hubiera muerto"- dijo harry tratando de levantarle el ánimo.

-"creo que tienes razón amigo.. Además no podíamos dejar a Hogwarts sin tanta belleza"- dijo con arrogancia y señalándose.

-"jajaja Draco tu nunca cambiaras"- dijo Harry sin poder evitar reír por el comentario del ojigris.

-"cambiando de tema.. En que estabas pensando cuando llegué?"- dijo Draco aún sonriendo.

A Harry se le ensombreció el rostro pero aún así tuvo la inteligencia para contestar -"en las clases con Snape"-

-"jaja ya suponía que debías estar pensando en algo semejante, hubieras visto tu cara de preocupación y disgusto jaja"- dijo Draco riendo

Pero Harry no reía, se había sorprendido de lo que había dicho.. Verdaderamente había puesto cara de disgusto pensando en Ginny.. No, no podía haber sido por Ginny debía ser por la situación.. O no??

-"tierra llamando a Potter"- dijo Draco con una sonrisa- "en donde estabas amigo?"

-"en ningún lugar o suficientemente importante jaja"- dijo Harry nervioso

-"bueno empecemos a cambiarnos q ya estamos por llegar a Hogwarts"- dijo Draco con hastío

-"el Séptimo curso no espera"- dijo Harry

-"noo las que nos esperan son las chicas jaja"- dijo Draco señalando a la ventanilla de la puerta del compartimiento, donde se veía que muchas chicas de diferentes edades los observaban-"espero que este año hagas uso de tus dones de popularidad y carisma para conseguir a alguien.. Se bien lo que sucede con ginny.."

-"que es lo que sabes?"- dijo Harry sorprendido

-"que solo estas con ella por lastima.. Me parece que eso es cruel contigo y con ella ya que no le das la posibilidad de estar con alguien que verdaderamente la quiera.. Piénsalo"- dijo Draco antes de salir del compartimiento y siendo abordado por varias niñas de las que había afuera

Las palabras de Draco habían dejado huella en él y se quedo pensando en si su actitud no era demasiado egoísta.. Cuando una voz volvió a sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-"amor te he estado buscando, ya llegamos al colegio"- dijo Ginny de forma cariñosa

Harry embozo una sonrisa y le respondió que iría a buscar un carruaje y que le dijera a Ron y a Draco que los esperaba a los tres allí.

Ginny le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y fue a hacer lo que le había pedido su novio, con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Mientras, Harry se cambiaba y salía a hacer lo que había dicho, comenzó a imaginarse su futuro con alguien más. Con alguien que lo amara realmente por como es y no por quien es... y así dejó volar su imaginación en el camino hacia los carruajes.

Lo que nunca imagino es que ese mismo año, a vida le traería una sorpresa, que seria su sueño y su pesadilla.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en Francia una joven de cabellos castaños lloraba amargamente en su

habitación… Sentía que su vida se había arruinado, a pesar de ser una persona extremadamente cuidadosa de sus actos, pasó por alto el hecho de que no todos eran como ella…Los sollozos se acumulaban en su garganta al querer ahogarlos…

Su madre, se asustó al escuchar a alguien llorando en su casa, su hija, Hermione, debía estar camino a Beauxbatons, el colegio de magia y hechicería... Pero al escuchar esos sollozos supo que algo realmente importante le había sucedido a su hija, porque ella nunca lloraba por cosas vanas ni mucho menos faltaba a una clase… Era una estudiante ejemplar… Tomó la determinación de subir al cuarto de Hermione.

Golpeó la puerta aún sabiendo que ésta no iba a ser abierta. Así que sin más preámbulos entró. Se sorprendió al ver a una Hermione desalineada y con los ojos hinchados, rodeada de envolturas de chocolates.

-Hermione, hija, ¿qué te sucede?- dijo Jane con preocupación y angustia por ver a su hija en ese estado.

Ella al ver a su madre, corrió a abrazarla. Como cuando era niña necesitaba que los brazos de su madre la reconfortaran.

- Mamá quiero irme de aquí- Exclamo con desesperación.

-¿Por qué? ¿Que ha sucedido?- Jane no podía creer lo que escuchaba… Hermione tenía una vida perfecta, era estudiosa, adinerada y hermosa… no entendía por qué quería escapar de su vida.

-Mamá no me cuestiones, por favor pide mi pase a cualquier otro colegio, no quiero continuar en Beauxbatons… Me ha sucedido algo realmente malo de lo que no hablaré, por lo menos no hoy- "y por lo menos no contigo… La persona a la que se lo cuente debe tener mi entera confianza ".dijo con determinación.

-¿y a dónde vas a ir?, no hay muchos colegios mágicos en Europa…- dijo con duda

-Iré a Hogwarts, leí su historia y creo que es el lugar adecuado para mí- dijo Hermione

- Si te marchas a Inglaterra, tu padre y yo, iremos contigo… sabes que nuestro trabajo puede funcionar en cualquier lado- dijo Jane… Era una de las odontólogas más prestigiosas del país y sabía que su trabajo era lo menos importante en ese momento.

-Realmente debemos apresurarnos si no quieres que comiencen las clases sin mí- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Entonces no se hable más, mañana partimos.- dijo Jane con alegría al ver sonreír a su hija.

Cuando el padre de Hermione llegó, se sorprendió con las noticias que encontró, su hija, no había ido al colegio y además su esposa le decía que mañana mismo se irían a Inglaterra. Eso no era lo más preocupante, pero si lo era la ara de Hermione, roja de llorar y la cara de preocupación de Jane.

Esa noche los esposos mantuvieron una conversación importante y concordaron viajar al día siguiente.

Cuando se estaban por marchar por Red Flú, Hermione no pudo evitar mirar su casa, allí había nacido y aunque sabía que su escape era necesario, ver su casa, le producía cierta angustia.

Hizo una promesa silenciosa a su hogar… Algún día volvería con un esposo y le daría un niño que alegrara sus habitaciones…

Y con este pensamiento partió… Dejando todo atrás, pero con la certeza de que todo mejoraría.. O por lo menos eso creía ella.

Fin del primer Cáp.!! Espero que les guste... Reviews please!!

Jesi Potter Granger


	2. Chapter 2

Como dije en el Cáp. anterior… todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y su maravillosa imaginación...

-- Dialogo

"" Pensamiento

Capítulo Dos: Hogwarts

Cuando llegaron a su nueva casa Hermione pensó que nunca había visto nada parecido. Era una residencia antigua, muy parecida a un castillo, toda la decoración era elegante y fina. Pensó que le llevaría un tiempo acostumbrarse a ella, ya que si bien su antiguo hogar no era pequeño, no tenía comparación con su nueva morada.

Miró a sus padres de forma curiosa.

-¿Cómo es que consiguieron esta casa?—preguntó lo más asombrada y contenta posible.

-Tu tío Sirius nos ayudó, anoche cuando dijiste que querías marcharte, le envié una lechuza y me recordó que este castillo pertenecía a los Black, y como el ya tiene su casa en Grimmauld Place vino hoy a la mañana a ponerla en condiciones- dijo Jane alegre por ver que su hermano había hecho un gran trabajo.

-El tío Sirius- dijo Hermione con aire soñador… él era el integrante favorito de su familia, era el mejor amigo que tenía pero aún así estaba un poco enfadada con el porque con motivo de sus numerosas conquistas no iba a visitarla a menudo.

- ¿¿Hablabas sobrina??- dijo una voz desde la puerta de la cocina

- Sirius!!- dijo Hermione con emoción y corrió a abrazarlo efusivamente.

-Vaya, veo que me has extrañado princesa- dijo este sin querer cortar el abrazo, la había echado mucho de menos.

- hola hermanito ¿como has estado?- preguntó Jane mirándolo con cariño.

- Muy bien, les he preparado algo para almorzar- dijo Sirius- Vayamos antes de que se enfríe.

En el almuerzo conversaron de cosas vanas, Sirius intentó abordar el tema de por qué habían tomado la decisión de volver a Inglaterra pero el tema fue cortado por una fría Hermione que espetó que no deseaba hablar de aquello. Sirius entendió pronto que algo realmente importante le había pasado a Herms, porque era una persona valiente y no huía de sus problemas. Pero dejo el tema considerando que cuando ella estuviera lista se lo contaría no por algo eran mejores amigos. Ella y Harry, su ahijado eran lo más importante que tenía.

- Hey preciosa, ¿que te parece si esta tarde vamos a Hogwarts a hablar con Dumbledore para que empieces las clases?- dijo Su tío con entusiasmo, ya que sabía que para ella sus estudios eran lo mas importante.

- ¿De verdad conoces a Dumbledore?- dijo Hermione con sorpresa

- Claro, somos amigos desde que formamos la Orden del Fénix- dijo su tío con orgullo- Además creo que en su vida se olvidaría de los más grandes alborotadores del colegio- esto último fue dicho entre risas, lo cual se gano una severa mirada de Jane.

-Claro tío, vayamos a Hogwarts, ¿qué te parece si a las 5 me pasas a buscar?- dijo risueña

- Claro, pero estate lista, no me gusta esperar a que te arregles, podría pasar años antes de que bajes y no quiero que mi gran atractivo físico se vea perjudicado por eso- dijo Sirius con falsa preocupación.

Esto último provocó la risa de los comensales, que pronto dejaron el almuerzo para ponerse a acomodar las últimas cosas que faltaban desempacar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En Hogwarts, un joven de cabello negro azabache se encontraba sentado en el gran comedor, jugaba con su comida pero nunca se la llevaba a la boca. Había tenido un pésimo día, había tenido, como en todos sus años en el colegio, doble clases de pociones el primer día. Por suerte la tenía con Slytherin y podía sentarse con Draco, y como este era el único que sabía los pormenores de su relación con Ginny, también era el único capacitado para aconsejarlo.

Esta a punto de levantarse de la mesa cuando vio una lechuza posarse en frente de él extendiéndole una carta. Miró la letra y la reconoció rápidamente…

_Querido Harry:_

_Hoy me daré una vuelta por Hogwarts, mi sobrina Hermione ha llegado de Francia y va a inscribirse allí. Con respecto al temita del que hablamos, espero tratarlo contigo con más calma allí. Nos vemos luego._

_Te quiere_

_El padrino más apuesto y joven del mundo_

_Sirius Black_

Harry sonrió "nunca cambiara". Y sin más se fue a su habitación a descansar antes de las clases de la tarde, deseando fervientemente no toparse con Ginny ya que no tenía ganas de soportar sus celos irracionales por su club de fans.

"¿Que puedo hacer? Soy Harry Potter" pensó con arrogancia y autosuficiencia, digna de él.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran las cinco menos cuarto cuando Hermione terminó de alistarse. Había decidido vestir un pantalón de jeans, con una camisa blanca y un chaleco color chocolate, el cual resaltaba el color de sus ojos y su figura fantástica. Se puso unos zapatos de tacón alto, del mismo color del chaleco, que la hacían ver como toda una dama. Su pelo lo había recogido en una coleta luego de haber sido alisado con una poción, y su maquillaje era tenue pero resaltaba perfectamente sus bellas facciones.

Cuando bajo, vio a su tío al pie de la escalera, en la mirada de este se podía ver orgullo y admiración.

- Eres una digna Black, tu abuela estaría orgullosa de ti- dijo con emoción.

- Ya lo se- dijo con suficiencia. Esto hizo que ambos rieran.

- Bueno, es mejor que nos apresuremos, no creo que quieras hacer esperar a un mago tan importante como es Dumbledore- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa- Ah por cierto ya le mandé una lechuza a tu primo Draco, está impaciente por verte-

- Yo también ansío verlo, ha pasado tanto tiempo- dijo con alegría

- bueno entonces, ¿Qué esperamos?- dijo Virus y sin más se dispuso a coger el polvo que estaba arriba de la chimenea, para luego decir con voz clara, Hogwarts.

Cuando llegaron Hermione se maravillo de lo que veía, era un lugar realmente hermoso y sentía que la magia brotaba de las paredes, era reconfortante y a la vez hogareño. Ella había leído la historia de Hogwarts millones de veces pero aunque su imaginación era grande se dio cuenta que nunca abarcaría la esencia del colegio.

Pronto llegaron a la gárgola que daba paso al despacho del director.

-Sorbete de limón- dijo Sirius… Eso extraño extremadamente a Hermione, la cual nunca pensó que una persona como Dumbledore pudiera tener esa contraseña, lo imaginaba más serio y sabio.

- Adelante- dijo una voz que provenía del despacho.

Cuando entraron, vieron a Dumbledore sentado en un sillón bastante grande y mirándolos con alegría. La primera impresión de Hermione fue la de ver un niño en el cuerpo de un anciano, ya que sus ojos demostraban una vitalidad y picardía propia de un infante, pero en aquellos ojos también vio una sabiduría descomunal y el dolor de alguien que ha sufrido mucho y ha visto demasiadas cosas malas. Albus Dumbledore se incorporo y le dio la mano a ambos.

- Señorita Granger Black, un placer conocerla- dijo Dumbledore con amabilidad

-El placer es mío- dijo esta con una sonrisa.

- Déjeme decirle Señorita Granger que observé su historial académico y es asombroso, ha aprobado todos sus timos con un Excelente y su conducta es intachable. No se porque, pero eso me crea cierto rechazo a relacionarla con Sirius- Esto ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa ya que recordó en cuantos líos se había metido el joven Black en su estancia en el colegio.

Sirius rió ante el comentario y miró a Dumbledore con complicidad.

- No digas eso Albus, ¿que va a pensar mi sobrina? Jaja- dijo con una sonrisa

- Creo que ella te conoce lo suficiente como para saber que no eras partidario a acatar las normas- dijo el director- Pero tus aventuras ya se las contaremos otro día, hoy quiero comunicarle a la señorita que nos complacería aceptarla en el colegio y que mañana se hará su selección frente a todo el colegio para saber a que casa va a ser destinada- dijo Dumbledore con tranquilidad.

Esto puso un poco nerviosa a Hermione, ya que sabía que todas las miradas iban a estar puesta sobre ella al ser una estudiante nueva, pero pensó que no le importaba, ya que como digna Black, no le resultaba molesta la publicidad.

En ese momento golpearon la puerta y Lugo de que el profesor admitiera la entrada, en el umbral apareció un chico rubio de ojos grises.

- Buenos días señor Malfoy lo he citado para que lleve a su prima a conocer el colegio, confío en que usted será un excelente guía- dijo Dumbledore.

Draco sonrió y abrazo a su prima para conducirla hacia el exterior de la oficina. Cuando estaba por salir Hermione escucho la voz tranquila de Dumbledore.

- Señorita Granger su decisión de venir es la acertada, mas no su silencio-

"¿como sabe la razón de mi partida?" pensó Hermione sorprendida. Peró sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidas ya que Draco le estaba informando que antes de mostrarle el colegio debía ir a dejar sus cosas a su dormitorio para estar mas cómodo. Y sin más se marchó dejando a Hermione al lado de la gárgola.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, que ya había descansado, se dirigía a hacerle una visita a su abuelo Albus, ya que no lo había visto desde el día anterior, cuando estaba por llegar vio a una joven que nunca antes había visto, sus rasgos eran refinados y su mirada estaba perdida, la observo evaluadoramente y pensó que nunca había visto a una chica tan hermosa.

Hermione al sentirse observada busco con la mirada a alguien, hasta que dio con unos ojos verdes penetrantes, Harry le dedicó una sonrisa de esas que derretían a cualquiera, cosa que ella iba a corresponder, pero la mirada y los rasgos de ese chico le recordaron a alguien que realmente quería olvidar, esto hizo que lo mirara fríamente y sus facciones se convirtieran en un geto de arrogancia.

Harry al ver esto decidió seguir su camino, pensando en si sus dotes estaban fallándole. Y se prometió a si mismo averiguar quien era esa chica y a hacerla caer a sus pies, ya que nadie ignoraba a Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico. Y con este pensamiento se dirigió a su clase de encantamientos.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Hasta aquí el Cáp. 2... Espero que les guste, dejen reviews.**

**Gracias a: **

**Confused Agony**

**Danny1989**

**La dama de la Luna**

**Katurra **

**Espero que les siga gustando este fic y que les guste este nuevo capitulo.. Muchas Graciaas por ayudarme a confiar en mi misma.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: todos los personajes presentados a continuación son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, abajo les contestare a todos.. Mil gracias.

_Capitulo tres: _**"Con esto me basta"**

Cuando Draco llegó encontró a una Herms muy pensativa y con una mueca de desagrado en el rostro. Esto lo extraño demasiado ya que Herms (como el solía llamarla) era una persona muy alegre y sonriente. Mientras que ella se hallaba en otro mundo, él no pudo evitar observarla, se parecía tanto a su madre, Narcisa tenía generalmente la misma postura que ella, elegante y fría, pero a él, al estar tan acostumbrado a ella, no le resultaba molesto. De hecho, lo habían educado para comportarse de la misma manera, cosa que el nunca aprendió.

- Herms- dijo Draco sin recibir respuesta.- Herms.. HERMSSS!!!- dijo con exasperación.

- Draco!!- dijo Herms asustada- ¿Por qué gritas? Me diste un gran susto- esto último lo dijo enfadada

- Vamos Herms no te enojes, es solo que no me hacías caso- dijo Draco con una carita de ángel digna de Sirius.

- jaja no pongas esa cara me recuerdas al tío Sirius- dijo Herms riendo.

-¿De dónde crees que la saque?- dijo Draco con suficiencia- Pero ahora marchemos, así puedo enseñarte todo el castillo-

Y así marcharon en silencio, draco contento de estar con su prima y Hermione complacida y maravillada de la vista, "Hogwarts es realmente hermoso" pensó con una sonrisa "creo que no podría haber encontrado mejor lugar para pensar y poder olvidarme de.. " Hermione detuvo sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera podía pensar su nombre, ¿tanto la había lastimado? Si, en gran medida, y esto es lo que desencadenaría su nueva personalidad.. Fría, arrogante y despreocupada.

-¿en qué piensas?- dijo Draco

- En nada importante, es solo que cuando te fuiste apareció un chico que me miró de una manera que me hizo recordar a alguien al que no puedo ver ni en pinturas- dijo Herms seria- creo que fue su sonrisa arrogante y de autosuficiencia, de esos típicos chicos que creen por tener un rostro bonito pueden comerse al mundo y tener a cuanta chica quieran lo que me hizo sentir rechazo por él- esto ultimo lo dijo con furia y cerrando la mano en un puño.

- Apenas lo veas dime quien es, y si te molesta yo mismo me encargaré de que lo lamente- dijo draco, como siempre tan protector.

- No te preocupes Draco, soy una Black, se defenderme y tengo la suficiente valentía como para hacerlo sola, además no creo que alguien quiera meterse conmigo, soy demasiado para cualquier chico de aquí- dijo Herms con arrogancia.

- Creo que no te dejare estar mas con Sirius- dijo Draco y ambos rieron- Ahora dime que fue lo que te hizo ese alguien para que no lo puedas ver ni en pintura.

Herms inmediatamente dejó de reír y lo miro con una mirada llena de tristeza.

- Más adelante te lo contaré, ahora no es momento- dijo Herms con una sonrisa.

- Confío en que lo harás- dijo Draco mirándola con ternura. Nunca querría a nadie como quería a Herms. Ella había sido su salvación en una infancia muy difícil.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry iba caminando hacia la biblioteca, tendría una larga tarde gracias a la redacción que le mandó a hacer Snape. Dio gracias a que Sirius estuviera en el colegio y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que terminara pronto su reunión con su abuelo para poder hablar con él. Lo pensó con detenimiento y decidió ir a charlar con ambos, cualquier cosa antes que hacer su tarea de pociones y con una sonrisa se dirigió al despacho de Albus.

Golpeó la puerta y luego de recibir permiso, entró. Allí se encontraban su padrino y su abuelo charlando divertidos. Al verlo allí lo saludaron y comenzaron a hablar de nuevo.

- Abuelo, Sirius ¿podrían ayudarme? Tengo un problema- dijo Harry con vergüenza.

Albus lo miró preocupado, su nieto nunca tenía problemas.- ¿tuviste alguna visión?- finalmente preguntó.

- no, es algo personal..- dijo Harry dudando de haber pedido ayuda.

- Ah, es sobre el "temita" no?- dijo Sirius con un sonrisa pícara

Albus los miraba con interés, y enseguida preguntó que es el temita, y allí fue cuando Harry y Sirius le comentaron las dudas del joven.

- Yo creo que deberías tomarte un tiempo, así podrías aclarar tu cabeza y ver como marchan las cosas sin ellas, pero si como me has dicho, piensas en encontrar a alguien más que te complemente perfectamente, lo que sientes por Ginny no es amor, es solo costumbre- dijo Albus sabiamente.

- yo creo que tu abuelo tiene razón, además intenta salir con varias chicas, así podrás encontrar a alguien que te complemente, no puedes negar que estás desaprovechando tus dotes al estar con una sola mujer- dijo Sirius orgulloso del atractivo físico de su ahijado.

- Sirius no aconsejes así a Harry, no quiero que sea un fanfarrón- dijo Albus

-no, abuelo, Sirius tiene razón, es hora de relacionarme más con las chicas, no puedo negar que muchas de mis club de fans estarían encantadas de estar conmigo, y yo no soy quien para negarles ese privilegio- dijo Harry con arrogancia.

- Esta bien, has lo que quieras, pero presiento que pronto encontrarás a alguien que sea inmune a tus encantos y allí te estrellarás con una pared del tamaño de Hagrid- dijo Dumbledore que suponía ya conocer a esa persona.

- Harry, cuando te choques esa pared ten cuidado de no estropearte la cara, nadie querría estar con un cara plana- dijo Sirius riendo.

- Quédate tranquilo padrino, no creo que tal mujer exista- dijo Harry con galantería.

Y sin más que decir se despidió de ellos y salió a buscar a Ginny quería acabar con su relación cuanto antes y las palabras de Sirius lo habían animado. Pero cuando estaba saliendo vio a Draco venir con esa muchacha de antes, aquella que lo había mirado de mala manera. Pero no le dio importancia "ya le preguntaré a Draco quien es" y sin más siguió su camino

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione que vio a Harry le dijo a Draco que ese muchacho era del cual le había hablado antes. Draco miró y descubrió que ese muchacho que molestaba a Herms con su simple presencia era Harry, eso lo sorprendió, ya que Harry no solía ser arrogante, y mucho menos actuar de la manera que Herms describía.

- Ese chico es Harry Potter, mi mejor amigo- dijo Draco

- ¿Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico?- preguntó con sorpresa Herms

- El mismo, luche con él contra Voldemort- dijo Draco, y su mirada se ensombreció por unos instantes.

- Por favor Draco, no le comentes ni le digas quien soy, quiero que el vea que él pruebe una cucharada de su propia medicina, pronto sabrá quien soy yo- dijo Herms con malicia.

- Esta bien, pero no te pases con él, no es un mal muchacho, creo que deberías conocerlo mejor- dijo Draco intentando hacerla desistir, ya que sabía de lo que su prima era capaz.

- Con lo que vi, me basta, además te prometo que solo jugaré un poco, no le haré daño- dijo Herms riendo- solo le daré un par de lecciones.

- Créeme Herms no querría estar en su lugar- dijo Draco

Y así sin más siguieron caminando.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hasta aquí el tercer cap, intentare subir el próximo pronto, así, voy develando el misterio de Herms, pero si no puedo, ténganme paciencia jeje.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic. En cap que viene contestaré a sus reviews, pero quiero que sepan que son mi combustible para seguir escribiendo. Espero que les guste este cap y que sigan leyendo. Suerte y besos a todos.

Reviews please

Jesi Potter Granger…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: todos los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y su ingenio.

- dialogo-

"pensamiento"

_Capítulo Cuatro:_ **"Algo inesperado"**

Harry continuó buscando a Ginny, para su molestia se encontraba en la sala común, rodeada de todas sus fastidiosas amigas que no hacían más que devorarlo con la mirada. "¿cómo no se da cuenta? Es demasiado obvio… yo creo que aparenta no saber que sus amigas quieren quitarle a su novio"

- Ginny ¿podemos hablar?- preguntó Harry con un tono frío.

Ginny se asustó por su voz, pero igualmente asintió y ambos salieron por el retrato, dirigiéndose así al lago.

-¿Qué sucede Harry?- dijo ella preocupada.

- Lo que sucede, es que, luego de pensarlo por bastante tiempo y luego de varios consejos escuchados, me he dado cuenta de que ya no siento lo mismo por ti, y me gustaría que volvamos a ser amigos. No me gustaría lastimarte, por eso es que estoy siendo sincero contigo- dijo Harry con pesar. Ya que ginny fue su mejor amiga por años, y no quería que ella estuviera enojada con él.

Gruesas lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la pelirroja, ella quería a Harry y le dolía su decisión pero de igual manera lo aceptó.

- Está bien, lo único que te pido es que no te pasees con tus próximas conquistas adelante mío, no lo soportaría, y no se de lo que soy capaz- dijo Ginny con tristeza.

Harry pensó que eso era comprensible, hacía ya nueve meses que había comenzado a salir con Ginny y se dio cuenta de que a él también le molestaría verla con otro al siguiente día, pero la decisión estaba tomada.

Y luego de eso, Ginny corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el castillo.

Harry se sentó bajo su árbol favorito y medito un largo rato, hasta que sintió frío y decidió entrar. Cuando llegó se encontró con un Ron encolerizado dispuesto a reclamarle el haber dejado a Ginny. Discutieron por horas hasta que ambos se acostaron, Ron con la seguridad de que nada que él dijera iba a convencer a Harry de volver con Ginny y Harry pensando quien era esa chica capaz de resistirse a sus encantos, la cual lo fastidiaba, pero el no podía sacársela de la mente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al otro día Hermione ya tenía todo listo para ir a Hogwarts, iría luego del almuerzo a instalarse y en la cena se haría su selección. Se encontraba frente al espejo acariciando su plano vientre. "No veo la hora de tenerte en mis brazos" pensaba con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. De todo lo que había vivido, y a pesar del dolor que sentía, el estar embarazada era lo único que la consolaba. Le hubiera gustado que el padre de su bebe fuera una mejor persona, pero las cosas pasan por algo y ella no era quien para controlar los designios del destino.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se preguntó que pasaría si su tío, Sirius, supiera que el padre de su bebe, le había jurado amor eterno solo para acostarse con ella. Pero esa no era la peor parte, que diría cuando supiera que el joven era un jugador de Quidditch muy famoso y que con esa cualidad a su favor la había engañado con una inmensa cantidad de muchachas. "Seguramente si Sirius se entera, él no vivirá para contarlo" dijo con una sonrisa.

Lo que le pasara a esa persona le importaba poco, solo quería que su hijo naciera sano, y no quería que nadie se enterara por ahora, sería una deshonra para la familia Black, pero justamente por pertenecer a dicha familia, ella se sentía con la obligación de no dejarse vencer y de luchar contra todo y todos los que quisieran pisotearla. Hermione Jane Granger Black…era una luchadora.

Cuando terminó de vestirse, su mente viajó a Hogwarts, a ese chico… a Harry Potter… Esa personalidad petulante, arrogante y egocéntrica era insoportable. Le recordaba demasiado a Víctor. Ellos no eran parecidos físicamente, pero si lo eran en cuanto a carácter y mañas. Por eso lo detestaba, por eso Harry Potter le parecía tan idiota, porque si no existieran personas como él, seguramente ella no estaría embarazada y sola.

Sin darse cuenta, lágrimas de impotencia surcaban sus mejillas. Era tanta la rabia contenida, tanto el dolor a cuestas que resultaba insostenible. Pero ella era fuerte, decidida y sobre todo perseverante… Ella era Hermione Granger Black, y todos los que quisieran molestarla, se iban a enterar de ello…

- Hermione Hija, baja ya, que tu tío te espera- dijo Jane en un grito.

Herms se miró nuevamente al espejo y se dedicó una última sonrisa, este año sería el mejor de su vida, era una lástima tener que ocultar su embarazo, pero no era posible que esa noticia fuera tomada de una manera positiva en su familia. Agarró su saco, y sin mas bajo la escalera. Sirius la estaba esperando en el sillón, lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla y luego se dirigieron a la chimenea.

- ¿Ansiosa por ir a Hogwarts, Herms?- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

- No sabes cuanto- dijo con emoción.

No pudieron hablar más ya que fueron absorbidos por una llama verde que los llevaría al único lugar en el que Herms se sentiría protegida.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran las seis de la tarde y Harry se dirigía a la biblioteca, cuando estaba por llegar notó la presencia de esa hermosa chica que no abandonaba su mente a ninguna hora del día. Quiso comenzar su plan de conquista, así que sin más se dirigió hacia ella con el mejor aire galante que pudiera tener.

- Hola preciosa… ¿nos conocemos?- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

- No creo que te conozca, un error semejante lo recordaría de por vida- dijo son una sonrisa muy falsa.

- Creo que no sabes quien soy yo, soy Harry Potter…- dijo acomodándose la túnica y con aires de importancia.

- Ya se quien eres…, permíteme darte un consejo, las personas que se acerquen a ti por tu nombre no son la mejor compañía.- dijo Herms sinceramente- Y como yo no soy de esas personas, ya que me llevo por la personalidad, créeme cuando te digo que la tuya deja bastante que desear- esto último lo dijo levantando su perfil, cosa que le dio un toque de frialdad.

Harry la miraba asombrado, nunca antes le habían hablado de esa manera… Ella tomó sus cosas y estaba dispuesta a salir de allí cuando el tomó su mano.

- ¿Quién eres?- le dijo anhelante.

- Créeme, si sigues molestándome, sabrás quien soy- dijo ella con una voz fría.

Y con esto fue lo último que escuchó, ya que esa misteriosa chica, se fue, dejándolo con una cosa en que pensar y el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

"Creo que mi abuelo tenía razón… ya encontré a mi pared del tamaño de Hagrid".

Y con ese pensamiento se marchó rumbo a su habitación, quería estar solo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era ya, la hora de la cena, y Harry se dirigía hacia el gran comedor cansado de pensar en las palabras que esa muchacha le había dicho. Cuando llegó la encontró en la puerta del gran comedor nerviosa. Le sorprendió verla ahí… Iba a hablarle, pero decidió no tentar a su suerte, ya que si esa chica volvía a darle uno de sus consejos, no creía poder dormir esa noche.

Estaba por entrar cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro, al voltear, se encontró con su abuelo, su aspecto denotaba una gran preocupación.

- Profesor, ¿qué ocurre?- dijo Harry preocupado y cuidando de no decirle abuelo delante de esa muchacha, ya que dentro del colegio, el no se sentía a gusto llamándole de esa manera.

- Es su madre, señor Potter, ella se encuentra en San Mungo- dijo Albus

- ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Está bien?- dijo aterrorizado, sus piernas empezaban a flaquearle y su rostro palidecía en espera de una respuesta favorable. Pensó que luego de haber derrotado a Voldemort, este tipo de temores ya no lo asaltarían.

- Harry, hazme un favor.- dijo olvidándose del protocolo, su hija era más importante que las apariencias- ve a mi despacho y dirígete a San Mungo por la Red Flú. Apenas sepas algo vuelve al colegio-

Al escuchar esto, se dirigió al despacho de su abuelo, la desesperación lo embargaba, su madre estaba bien, tenía que estar bien.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Profesor, ¿se encuentra bien?- dijo Herms con timidez, ya que el hombre se había quedado con la vista fija en el camino que Harry había tomado.

- Sí señorita Granger, no se preocupe, es solo que…- Dumbledore no sabía si decirle que la madre de Harry era su hija, pero escuchó la voz de Hermione decirle algo que el no esperaba.

- Lo entiendo Profesor, una hija es lo más importante para una persona- dijo ella con sencillez. Y así entro al gran comedor, en el momento en que la profesora McGonagall decía su nombre.

Hermione Jane Granger Black- dijo la profesora, y ella se dirigió a la tarima donde se encontraba el sombrero seleccionador.

Lo último que Herms pudo ver, antes de que el sombrero le cubriera sus ojos fue la cara de Draco con una gran sonrisa, varías miradas de interés de los chicos y de odio por parte de las chicas…

Apenas el sombrero se poso en su cabeza ella empezó a escuchar su voz.

"_Eres una persona muy valiente, las decisiones que tomas no serían las que cualquiera a tu edad tomaría, pero a la vez tienes la astucia y todo lo necesario para dirigirte a Slytherin. Más yo creo que sería apropiado que estés en..."_

_-¡GRYFFINDOR!- _exclamó el sombrero, dejando a Hermione sorprendida.

Toda su familia había pertenecido a Slytherin, hasta su madre… Menos su tío, Sirius, él siempre había roto reglas y tradiciones sin importarle nada, en cierto modo, ellos se parecían mucho, pero no de la manera que a ella le gustaría.

Cuando se dirigía a la mesa de Gryffindor no pudo evitar mirar a Draco, esperando ver en él, algún signo de enojo. Lo que vio la dejo sorprendida, Draco estaba aplaudiendo y con una gran sonrisa, allí se dio cuenta cuan grande era el afecto de su primo, capaz de apoyarla en todo… Tendría que contarle a Draco.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry corría por los pasillos del hospital mágico con el corazón en la boca, cuando por fin llegó a la habitación en la que estaba su madre. Al entrar un sentimiento de incertidumbre lo asaltó. Sus padres se encontraban llorando abrazados.

- Mamá, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó Harry desesperado.

- Hijo debemos decirte algo, espero que lo tomes de una manera adulta y sepas comprender y compartir este sentimiento con nosotros- dijo James preocupado ante la reacción que podía tener su hijo.

Harry no comprendía nada pero aún así asintió con la cabeza.

Su padre le explicó lo sucedido y el solo se desmayó.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione se encontraba comiendo sin ganas, realmente solo lo hacía por su bienestar, cuando una joven se le acerca, era una chica rubia y con unos grandes ojos celestes, daba la impresión de ser una joven muy extrovertida y extraña, ya que usaba un collar de corchos y unos aros con forma de zanahoria.

Hermione la observaba y se dio cuenta de que esa chica no le importaba su apariencia, de hecho unos chicos la estaban molestando pero ella continuaba sonriéndole impasiblemente. Le caía bien esa chica, y sabía muy bien por qué.

- Hola, mucho gusto, me llamo Luna Lovegood- dijo tendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa.

- Mucho gusto, Hermione Granger- Contestó de la misma manera.

- Solo venía a presentarme, ya que estamos en la misma casa y compartiremos el cuarto- dijo con aire soñador.- Ah, me olvidaba, el profesor Dumbledore dijo que quería hablar contigo luego de la cena, en su despacho.

Luna se estaba yendo cuando sintió la mano de Herms apretar su muñeca…

- Espera Luna, ¿quieres sentarte a cenar conmigo?, es que no conozco a nadie…- dijo Herms en un momento de valentía, realmente avergonzada.

Luna sonrió encantada, pero pronto se entristeció su rostro y con temor pregunto:

- ¿No te importa lo que digan los demás por verte conmigo? Créeme, yo no soy pop…

Pero fue interrumpida por Herms

- Créeme, Luna no me importa el que dirán-

Y con una sonrisa se dispusieron a cenar. Hermione con más ganas y Luna con una sonrisa por saber que podría llegar a tener una verdadera amiga.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de la cena Herms se encontraba en el despacho de Dumbledore hablando de cosas sin importancia. Hasta que Dumbledore se puso serio y dijo con voz pausada y cautelosa…

- Discúlpeme, señorita Granger pero yo no puedo seguir fingiendo, yo se que usted está embarazada- dijo Albus

Hermione simplemente estaba muda, la sorpresa la había dejado sin habla, sin reacción, sin aliento.

-¿Co... Como?- dijo Herms asustada

- Lo se por que pude sentir dos auras cuando usted me dio la mano- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa- Y entiendo que haya querido escapar, pero entienda que el padre del pequeño no puede estar sin saberlo.

Hermione sentía como sus manos se cerraban con furia.- Ese señor no es nada mío y menos de mi bebé, es solo un gusano que nunca tendría que haber nacido.

- Entienda Hermione que yo la apoyaré en todo, pero sé por experiencia propia que ocultar algo como eso puede traer demasiadas consecuencias- dijo con amabilidad el director.

- ¿que quiere decir?- dijo Herms confundida.

- Le contaré mi historia y el hecho por el cual me sorprendí al ver que usted sabía que Lily es mi hija. Todo comenzó cuando yo tenía 28 años, conocí a Emily Hampton, una joven hermosa, con la cual tuve una relación… Tenía planes de casarme, pero apareció Grindewald y la comunidad mágica pedía a gritos que lo enfrentara, estuve tres años recorriendo el país en su búsqueda. Cuando lo derroté y volví, grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con que Emily se había casado con nuestro mejor amigo, Mathew Evans y tenían una hija.- dijo Dumbledore con Dolor. Hermione estaba expectante- Luego de discutir con ambos, ellos me confesaron que cuando me marché Emily estaba embarazada y que por mantener las apariencias se casaron y el le dio su apellido a mi hija. Mathew comprendió que al volver, yo le quitaba a su familia, pero mas importante fue lo que nos quitó el a nosotros, su compañía… El se suicidó. Emily se sintió tan culpable que se fue de casa, dejándome a mí a cargo de Lily, a mí que no la conocía, que me había perdido los mejores momentos de su niñez.- terminó de decir esto como si lo estuviera viendo.

Tomó aire y continuó…- con esto le quiero decir que usted no sabe lo que va a pasar en un futuro y debe tener al padre de su bebe al lado, para que no le ocurra lo mismo que a mi, y deje a su hijo con un total desconocido.-

Hermione tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Pensó que quizás Dumbledore tenía razón debía confiarle a alguien su secreto, pero esa persona no sería el padre de su hijo. Ella ya encontraría a alguien.

En eso se abre la puerta entra un Harry Potter muy contento que, sin observar quien estaba en el despacho exclamó:

-¡¡¡ Voy a tener un hermanito!!!-


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de J.K. Rowling

Capítulo cinco: "Verás de lo que soy capaz".

Los días iban pasando relativamente rápido para Hermione, sus encuentros y discusiones con Potter eran cada vez más frecuentes, y por encima de todo, eran comentados por todo el colegio. Pero eso poco le importaba a ella, se sentía tan bien dejando mal parado a Potter. Su club de fans la seguía y la insultaba, gracias a dios ella siempre iba acompañada de Luna, a la cual consideraba su mejor amiga, porque sino, a pesar de ser una gran bruja hubiera temido de su integridad física, en varías ocasiones.

Todos pensaban que Potter y ella se odiaban de manera casi irracional, pero cierta pelirroja se había dado cuenta del interés de Harry hacia ella, y de algo estaba segura, no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Hermione sabría, pensó Ginny, que nadie se metía con Harry y salía bien librado.

Harry bajaba de su habitación cuando escucho una serie de gritos en la sala común. Allí se encontraban Ginny y Granger en una discusión tan acalorada, que él mismo dudó en intermediar, ya que ambas se encontraban con la varita levantada, mirándose con tal odio que casi se hacía corpóreo.

- No seas infantil Weasley, si tienes algún problema conmigo ven y dímelo en la cara, ¿cómo pudiste llegar a suponer que no me enteraría de quien estaba atrás de todo esto?- dijo Herms con gran determinación, viendo su trabajo de pociones arruinado.

- Estás en lo cierto, tengo un problema contigo, él cual no tengo inconvenientes en aclarar- dijo Ginny con furia- Ese problema es que tu eres una hipócrita que solo discutes con Harry para hacer que él se fije en ti, como no tienes tanta belleza como yo necesitas llamar su atención, para que el te tome en cuenta-

- Oh, querida, cuan equivocada estás, yo no necesito que Potter me preste atención, es más, soy feliz si el no lo hace, pero parece que tu no- dijo Herms con una falsa sonrisa, ya que había visto a Potter parado en la escalera- Además, déjame decirte que si tuvieras tanta seguridad en ti misma y pensaras que no soy tan bella como tú, como supuestamente lo haces, no estaríamos teniendo esta discusión- Dicho esto bajó, la varita y dio media vuelta para ir a desayunar.

Esto dejó más furiosa a Ginny, la cual cuando Herms se dio vuelta lanzó un Expelliarmus.

Herms al sentir magia detrás de ella, susurró un Protego, que la escudo del hechizo de Ginny, se dio vuelta echa una furia. No importaba que le pudiera suceder a ella, pero en la caída podría haberle echo daño al bebe.

Ginny estaba estupefacta, y no reaccionó hasta que Hermione se dio vuelta.

-Escúchame maldita escoria, no vuelvas a ser tan cobarde como para lanzarme un hechizo por la espalda, y entérate de que te has ganado una enemiga, atente a las consecuencias de tus actos, porque esto solo se resolverá en un duelo.- esto lo dijo con tanto odio que hasta Harry sintió miedo.- Desmaius- susurro y Ginny quedo inconciente.

- Esta- dijo Herms señalando a Ginny con asco- Es la clase de personas con la que tu te rodeas- dijo, y sin más salió hacia el gran comedor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione iba casi corriendo hacia el gran comedor, tenía tanta furia que más valía que nadie se cruzara en su camino. Pero parece que hoy no era su día, ya que detrás de ella venía Potter.

- Granger, espera- dijo él tomándola de la muñeca.

- Que diablos quieres Potter, quieres pasar por lo mismo que esa maldita idiota amiga tuya, porque de lo contrario te aconsejaría que te alejes de mí- espetó Herms con fiereza.

- ¿Por qué demonios tienes que ser tan maleducada y malpensada?- dijo Harry, cansado de discutir con ella- Quería saber si estabas bien, solamente eso-

- Mejor ve a fijarte en como esta tu amiga, ella quedó peor que yo, no malgastes tu tiempo en mí, ya que no conseguirás nada a cambio- dijo Herms con odio, tiró de su mano, hasta que la soltó- Ah, me olvidaba, dile que ponga día y hora para nuestro duelo, de esta no sale impune- y sin más corrió hasta el gran comedor.

Llegó a donde estaba Luna y se sentó, estaba casi temblando, las emociones vividas y la adrenalina que tenía desde esa mañana la habían agotado. Luna tenía un semblante preocupado, ella ya sabía el secreto de Hermione, y por eso le asustaba el cansancio que lucía Hermione en estos momentos. Hermione comenzó a comer mientras le relataba a Luna los acontecimientos de la mañana, esta cada vez se indignaba más del comportamiento de la pelirroja, y Hermione tuvo que mantenerla agarrada para que no tome represalias.

- ¿Se puede saber que le has hecho a Ginny?- declaró una voz con demasiado enfado, para gusto de Herms.

Hermione mira a quien le hablaba y espeta con frialdad- nada que no se mereciera, querido Draco-

Draco se sorprendió con su tono "¡¡diablos que esta sucediendo aquí!! Ella es cariñosa y nunca le faltó el respeto a nadie, ¿Qué te han hecho Herms?" pensó mirándola con tristeza.

-Ella no se merece que la hayas enviado a la enfermería- dijo Draco impaciente.

-Ella, a la que tu tanto defiendes, me arruinó el trabajo de pociones y luego de una discusión ridícula en la que dejó claro que todo era por celos de que Potter me preste atención, me atacó por la espalda- dijo Herms con tono bajo pero visiblemente enojada.- Ahora si me disculpas, me retiro.

Pero no pudo terminar de salir, ya que un súbito mareo la tomo desprevenida. Se apoyó contra la pared y Luna y Draco corrieron hacia ella. Este alcanzo a sujetarla mientras ella se desmayaba y la abrazó, "Alguien va a tener que decirme que sucede aquí" pensó. La tomó en brazos y se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Cuando iban hacia allí se cruzaron con Harry, que no hacía más que mirar con sorpresa la situación. Aquella chica, fría pero hermosa iba en brazos de su mejor amigo, nunca se imaginó que ella permitiera a Draco hacer una cosa así, le dolía verlo, le provocaba una rabia descontrolada pero aún así siguió su camino.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entraron por el cuadro, no encontraron a nadie en la sala común así que Draco recostó a Herms en un sillón, mientras llamaba a Dobby para que trajera paños húmedos y alcohol para hacer que ella despierte.

Miró a Luna con tristeza y dijo,- por favor, dime que es lo que le sucede a Herms, quiero ayudarla, ella no es así, ¿esta enferma?- preguntó con la voz quebrada y lágrimas en sus ojos.

Luna no quería decirle, pero vio los sentimientos de Draco y no podía dudar de que el fuera sincero- Ella… está embarazada- dijo Luna esperando su reacción.

Draco solo abrió los ojos y se llevó una mano a la boca. Lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, corrió hacia donde Herms estaba acostada y la abrazó con fuerza, ella había despertado y respondió a su abrazo.- te prometo que cuidare de ti, nadie podrá hacerte daño- dijo Draco dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Ella, que en ese momento descubrió que el sabía todo, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry entró a la sala común con Ginny, la había ido a buscar a la enfermería. Cuando entra encuentran a Draco abrazado a Herms y luego ven que el la besa. Los dos se pusieron furibundos. . . Hermione al sentir que no estaban solos se paró con la ayuda de Draco y este a pesar de estar parada la siguió abrazando en señal de apoyo. Eso enfureció más, si era posible a Harry y Ginny.

- Elige la hora y fecha del duelo- dijo Hermione con voz fría y arrogante- ah, y también a tu padrino.

- Yo seré su padrino- dijo Harry con aparente tranquilidad- ¿Quién será el tuyo?-

Ella le molestó que se haya pasado al bando de Ginny, así que sin mas miró a Draco a los ojos y puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello este la tomó por la cintura. Y sin mirar a Harry contesto: - Por supuesto que mi querido Draco- Esto hizo que el rubio embozara una sonrisa.

Ginny al ver la proximidad de ambos dijo, mañana a las siete, en la sala multipropósitos.

- Allí estaremos- dijo Herms con una sonrisa. Cuando la pelirroja y Harry subieron, largaron la carcajada. Eso había estado muy gracioso, Luna los miraba incrédula pero sin embargo corrió a abrazarse con ellos.

El día de mañana sería cansador para todos, pero más para Herms, ya que sabía que la pelirroja no querría quedar en ridículo delante de Harry y Draco. Con solo recordar sus caras al verla abrazada a su primo reía, "si ellos supieran la verdad jaja..." Pero no se vana enterar hasta que yo lo decida, van a ver de lo que soy capaz.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------hasta aquí el capítulo 5… Disculpen por la demora, es que tengo que estudiar.

**Contestación a los Reviews:**

**Nanecl:** gracias por tu apoyo. Es increíble como una frase puede alimentar nuestra imaginación… y nuestro ego jajaja (pequeña mentira)

**Danny1989**: Gracias por tus comentarios, realmente me animan a seguir con esta historia, a hacerme un lugar en mi horario de estudio para volar con la imaginación.

**Esteban:** amigo del alma, gracias por leer este fic aunque no te agrade la temática. Te quiero muchísimo.

**Emmadrake**: Quédate tranquila dentro de dos capítulos la historia va a tomar un giro inesperado, espero que sigas leyendo.

**Chepita1990**: Gracias por leer el fic, y como le dije a Emmadrake pronto vendrán tiempos difíciles.

**Kira:** Espero que te guste el rumbo que va a tomar la historia, voy a tener que apelar a toda mi imaginación para saber captar los momentos... Espero que sigas leyendo y te siga resultando interesante.

**Jorinu56: **Gracias por tu apoyo, me hace sentir bien ver que pensamos en parte lo mismo con respecto a las relaciones que se desarrollan en el fic. Gracias por tu comentario, es reconfortante.

**Andre:** Me hace sentir muy bien que a pesar que no te gusten este tipo de historias sigas leyendo. Pronto vendrán tiempos difíciles y me encantaría que tú los leyeras.

En fin gracias a todos, espero que les guste este capítulo, y espero poder actualizar pronto. Gracias otra vez…

Jesi Potter Granger.

REVIEWSPLEASE!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: todos los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

_Capítulo seis: __**"Revelaciones"**_

Hermione se levantó aquella mañana con un mal presentimiento, pero se convenció de que solo era su imaginación. Todo en su vida había tomado un rumbo inesperado pero aún así era feliz, Draco, ya sabía la verdad y la apoyaba, el día anterior se quedó con ella hasta muy tarde hablando, se mostraba muy feliz con el hecho de tener un sobrinito. El embarazo iba perfecto, Dumbledore le hacía controles semanalmente y le preparaba una poción para poder ocultarlo.

Todo era perfecto, salvo porque Potter y Weasley molestaban a mas no poder, se mostraron de la mano, abrazados y susurrándose cosas al oído, eso la exasperaba.

Odiaba a la pelirroja y a sus aires de superioridad, Herms sabía que con chasquear los dedos tendría a Potter comiendo de su mano, pero eso lo haría después, tenía muchas cosas preparadas para Potter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry iba caminando con Ginny hacia el Gran Comedor, cuando ve a Draco hablando con unas chicas, coqueteando, desde su punto de vista, al verlo, la sangre le hirvió. "¿Cómo puede estar coqueteado con chicas cuando a su lado tiene a la mas hermosa de Hogwarts?" pensó Harry indignado. Acompañó a Ginny al Gran Comedor y se dirigió a donde estaba el rubio.

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?- preguntó el morocho enojado.

- Hola Harry, buenos días, mis cosas están bien, pero dejemos de hablar un poco de mí y cuéntame como estas- dijo Draco con burla.

-Déjate de estupideces y dime que demonios estas haciendo- dijo un Harry disgustado.

- Estoy hablando con las chicas, ¿no ves?- dijo Draco como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- además, ¿qué haces tú que no estás con Ginny?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia- respondió Harry fríamente.

- Como tampoco lo es el que yo hable con las chicas- dijo esto con una sonrisa, para luego rodear con sus brazos los hombros de sus acompañantes y dirigirse a almorzar, dejando a Harry con una idea fija, contarle a Hermione.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna estaba ayudando a Hermione a peinarse y maquillarse cuando vio a una lechuza entrar por la ventana, Era una carta para Herms, así que decidió salir de la habitación para darle privacidad, gesto que Hermione agradeció enormemente.

_Querida Herms:_

_Espero que te encuentres bien, lamento molestarte, pero necesito hablar contigo, es realmente urgente. Cuando tengas un momento libre mándame una lechuza para saber si puedo ir a verte. _

_Con cariño_

_Sirius._

"¿Qué es lo que esta sucediendo? Sirius nunca fue tan cuidadoso al escribirme. Tengo que saber que esta pasando." Pensó Herms y rápidamente tomo una pluma y un pergamino.

_Querido tío:_

_Nunca es molestia recibir una carta tuya, ven si quieres al colegio, hoy tengo el día libre, hasta las siete que tengo un compromiso. Nos vemos luego._

_Con amor_

_Herms_

Así Herms se dispuso a tomar su poción para ocultar su embarazo y bajo las escaleras lacia la sala común. Allí se encontró con un agitado Potter. Lo miró unos segundos, pero decidió no darle importancia, ya que si no después el malinterpretaría todo. Paso por su lado dispuesta a ir a almorzar cuando sintió que el la agarraba de la mano.

- ¿Qué quieres Potter?- dijo fríamente.

- Creo que deberías tratarme mejor si quieres que te de la información que traigo- dijo el morocho ofendido por su tono.

- oh, Pottercito, ¿herí tu sentimientos?- dijo la castaña con burla- discúlpame pero personalmente creo que detrás de esa capa de orgullo, autosuficiencia y egocentrismo no hay sentimientos-

Harry comenzó a enfadarse, pensaba decírselo delicadamente pero ella lo había provocado- Vi a Draco coqueteando con otras chicas- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

A Herms le dieron ganas de reír, pero se controló, no era momento de que Potter se enterara de nada, así que se acercó a él de forma seductora, viendo como él sorprendido seguía cada uno de sus movimientos.

Se acercó peligrosamente a su boca, sus alientos se mezclaban, cuando Harry iba a terminar con la distancia que separaba sus labios, Herms en un susurro dijo:- No soy celosa- Y pego media vuelta saliendo de Gryffindor, dejando a un Harry furioso consigo mismo por ser tan débil.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione salió con una sonrisa en la cara la cual no le duró mucho, ya que por el pasillo venía su tío con un rostro pálido y ojeroso, caminando apresuradamente hacia ella.

-Tío, ¿Qué te sucede? Te ves fatal- dijo asustada- ¿sucedió algo en casa? ¿Está todo bien?

- tranquila Herms, nada sucedió, o mejor dicho, no en casa, sino aquí- dijo Sirius alterado- Pero este no es lugar para hablar, vayamos al lago- y sin decir más la tomó de la mano y se dirigieron a los terrenos del castillo.

- Tío me estas asustando, ¿qué demonios sucede?- dijo Herms al borde de la histeria.

- Lo que sucede es que encontré esto en tu cuarto- dijo el hombre mostrándole un test de embarazo- ¿Es tuyo?- preguntó.

Herms palideció notablemente, una única pregunta rondaba su mente sin cesar- ¿Mis padres lo saben?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- No, tienes suerte que solo yo lo haya visto- dijo su tío con una sonrisa- ¿de cuanto estás? ¿Quién es el padre? ¿Se va a responsabilizar? ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

- Tranquilo tío, una por vez, estoy de cuatro meses, el padre es Víctor Krum,- Ante esto Sirius abrió mucho los ojos, ella obvió el efecto que tenía el nombre de ese bastardo en la gente y continuó- no sabe de mi estado, tampoco quiero que lo sepa y voy a tener al bebe- dijo la joven tranquilamente.

- es muy valiente lo que vas a hacer, pero el padre tiene derecho a saberlo- dijo Sirius con voz suave, tratando de no enojarla… Cosa que no consiguió.

- El padre no tiene derecho a nada, ya que me juró amor eterno solo para acostarse conmigo, el día que fui a darle la noticia lo encontré en la cama con otra chica- dijo Herms en un susurro cargado de ira y odio.

- Lo voy a matar- dijo Sirius levantándose y dispuesto a irse.

- Creo que no estas pensando demasiado en mí, yo no quiere que le hagas daño, solo quiero que me apoyes y estés conmigo, ya que aunque me cueste admitirlo me siento muy sola- dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos.

Sirius solo atinó a abrazarla, nunca la había visto así, tan vulnerable, y supo que lo mejor era acompañarla en este momento y guardar el secreto.- Te prometo que no haré nada sin consultarte, estaré aquí para lo que quieras, eres como mi hija, tu y Harry son lo más importante que tengo en la vida, no podría defraudarlos-

Hermione al escuchar esto último, lo miró sorprendida- ¿Qué Harry tío?- dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

-¿Qué Harry va a ser? Mi ahijado, Harry Potter- Dijo mirándola como sorprendido de que no lo supiera.

Hermione largó una carcajada – jaja Harry jaja Potter jaja es tu ahijado- dijo Herms sin parar de reír.

- Si, ¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia?- pregunto Sirius sin entender.

-oh, créeme es una larga historia- dijo Herms.

- Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo- dijo su tío curioso.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siguieron hablando hasta las seis, horario en el que apareció Harry y Herms se fue a cambiar para su "compromiso".

Harry se sorprendió al verla hablado con su padrino, pero decidió que se lo preguntaría a Sirius ya que creía, no, estaba seguro de que ella no le diría nada.

- Hola Siri, ¡que cara traes! Si fuera yo fuera una muchacha saldría corriendo- dijo en forma de broma, a lo que Sirius respondió sacándole la lengua.

- Hablando en serio, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo el moreno curioso- y hablando con Granger…

- Nada importante Harry, lo que pasa es que soy muy amigo de su madre y como ella es muggle y no podía traerle cosas que Herms necesita, me ofrecí a hacerlo yo – no le gustaba mentirle a Harry, pero Herms tenía un plan y no podía defraudarla- ¿y tu? ¿Qué cuentas? ¿Alguna nueva conquista?-

- No, ninguna conquista, creo que he encontrado a la hermosa pared del tamaño de Hagrid- dijo el joven con aire soñador-

- Ah si, ¿y quien es? Si se puede saber el nombre de tan maravilloso espécimen de mujer que te deja soñando- dijo Sirius con burla, intuyendo su respuesta.

- Pues nada más y nada menos que la hija de tu amiga, Hermione Granger- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

- ¿sabes?, lo intuí, ella es muy parecida a tu madre a su edad, es estudiosa, con carácter y valiente, no me extrañaría que la historia se repita, ya que Herms te trata de la misma manera en la que Lily trataba a James- dijo Sirius feliz, le encantaría que las dos personas mas importantes para el estuvieran juntas- solo ten paciencia, puede que todo se repita- esto fue lo último que dijo, para luego palmearle la espalda a modo de despedida.

- Dios quiera sea así- dijo Harry cuando estuvo solo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hasta aquí el Cáp. 6. En el próximo está el duelo, espero que les guste.

**Danny1989:** Gracias por tu apoyo y tu comprensión. Espero que te guste el Cáp.

**Yoyispotter23:** espero que te guste este Cáp., y como ves, no tarde en actualizar.

**Chepita1990:** Sin querer te respondí la pregunta… Espero que te guste el rumbo que toman las cosas. Y además creo que opinamos lo mismo de Ginny jaja.

**Andre:** Gracias por tus comentarios, esta es la primera historia que escribo y me alegra saber que es aceptada por vos y los demás chicos que dejan Reviews.

**Jorinu56:** Me alegra que pases tu cumple en Disney, disfrútalo mucho, es único… Mucha suerte, feliz viaje y tráeme una gorra con las orejas de Mickey jaja espero que cuando leas este Cáp. Te guste.

**Angie**: gracias por tu comentario, aprecio que sigas leyendo a pesar de que algo relevante de la historia no te guste.

Bueno chicos, gracias por todo, sigan dejando Reviews jaja… Suerte y cuídense

¡¡REVIEWS PLEASE!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de J. K Rowling y su maravillosa imaginación.

_Capitulo 7 _**"El duelo"**

Si Harry pensaba que luego de la caída de Voldemort no tendría más preocupaciones, estaba muy equivocado… La vida le proveía nuevas razones para que el corazón le dé un vuelco. Y no era para menos, la chica que lo traía loco con su frialdad y hermosura se batiría a duelo con su ex novia en menos de veinte minutos. Para colmo de males parecía que Granger tenía una relación con su mejor amigo, y Ron no hacía acto de presencia desde hacía meses… Se la pasaba en la biblioteca o escribiendo cartas a un destinatario desconocido para él. Estaba harto, se sentía solo y no podía dejar de pensar en lo equivocado que estuvo todo este tiempo... había aprendido que no era mejor que nadie, pero desgraciadamente no se sentía capaz de admitirlo por la atención que aún seguía recibiendo de todo el mundo.

"¿como puedo decirle al mundo que cree que soy perfecto que hasta yo puedo sufrir por amor?" pensaba Harry con amargura. Su vida estaba rodeada de comodidades que hacían suponer a la gente que el era incapaz de tener un problema. Pero decidió dirigirse a la sala de menesteres donde se realizaría el duelo, Ginny lo necesitaba y él no la dejaría sola.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione se preparaba para su duelo, no estaba nerviosa ni mucho menos, sabía que ganaría pero le preocupaba su bebé, no podía recibir heridas en el vientre, eso era seguro. Nadie le haría daño a su bebe, era lo único que le importaba y no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño.

Al otro lado de la habitación Luna la miraba reprobatoriamente, tenía un mal presentimiento y le dolía ver a su amiga comportarse de una manera tan irracional e inmadura. Entendía su pared de frialdad con los muchachos, había sufrido demasiado y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo nuevamente, pero igualmente le extrañaba el extremo al que había llevado su enemistad con Ginny… Definitivamente nada podría salir bien en todo este asunto.

Herms terminó de elegir su vestuario, se puso una pollera negra que le llegaba a la rodilla y una musculosa blanca. Se miró por última vez al espejo y dio su aprobación. Salió de la habitación sin despedirse de Luna, sabía que no le agradaba su decisión pero nadie la convencería de lo contrario. Necesitaba vengarse de esa mocosa, ahora lo haría físicamente, pero luego la desarmaría tomando lo que más quería, Harry Potter. Weasley sabría que nadie se metía con una Black y salía bien librada.

Cuando salió de la sala común se encontró con un Draco más que preocupado, ella lo entendía, así que tomó su mano, intentando tranquilizarlo, y así se dirigieron a la sala de los menesteres.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando llegaron se encontraron dentro de la sala con Potter y Weasley. Ambos les dirigieron miradas de frialdad, cosa que a Draco le dolió demasiado, pero acepto que estaba en donde debía estar, con Herms. Herms por el contrario sonrió con falsedad, ocultando la molestia de ver a Potter de la mano de la pelirroja.

- ¿Sabes? Todavía puedes salir corriendo, a nadie le sorprendería- dio Herms en un tono suave pero malicioso, para que únicamente Ginny pudiera oírla.

- Granger, no sabes con quien te metes- dijo Ginny mientras le daba la mano para comenzar.

Ambas se dieron la espalda y dieron cinco pasos en zancadas. Al darse vuelta Ginny fue más rápida.

-Desmaius- dijo con rabia.

- Protego- dijo rápidamente Hermione- Expelliarmus-

Ginny esquivó el ataque con facilidad- Sectumsempra-

A Herms le sorprendió el ataque y lo esquivó dificultosamente, haciendo que en su falda aparecieran tajos, cosa que le dificultaba el movimiento, así que prosiguió a arrancarse el excedente de tela. Su falda parecía ahora una mini falda, miró maliciosamente a Ginny.

- creo que está mejor así, ¿qué opinas tu Potter?- dijo mirándolo seductoramente. Draco a duras penas aguantaba la risa al ver el enfado casi palpable de Ginny y la cara de desconcierto de su amigo.- Creo seriamente Weasley que tu eres tu verdadero enemigo- y rió maliciosamente.

- Desmaius- Dijo Ginny furiosa

- Protego- dijo Herms tranquilamente- Expelliarmus-

Ginny al estar tan enojada perdió su concentración y se vio alcanzada por el hechizo.

- Accio varita- dijo Herms.

Se acercó a Ginny empuñando ambas varitas y le dijo- ¿Te rindes?-

-Nunca- dijo Ginny y sin más le dio un puñetazo que a ambos muchachos dejo boquiabiertos.

Hermione soltó ambas varitas para limpiarse el hilo de sangre que salía de su boca. Sin mirar a Ginny la tomo de la nuca y le propinó un cabezazo que sorprendió aún más a los chicos. Herms comenzó a caminar seguida de Draco a la salida, antes de irse dijo:- Potter si de verdad la quieres convéncela de que no se meta conmigo, no seré tan buena la próxima vez- y sin más salió de la sala.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando salió no pudo aguantar el llanto, abrazó a Draco y le pidió disculpas, ella sabía cuan enamorado estaba él de Weasley, no quería lastimarlo, no a él. Draco comprendió que ella estaba débil y cansada, le dijo que no importaba y que aunque la quisiera, Ginny se había extralimitado. Herms se lo agradeció y se despidió para dirigirse a su cuarto, quería descansar.

Cuando llegó su habitación estaba vacía, se dio una ducha para relajarse y se metió en la cama para dormir, tratando de sacarse el nudo en la garganta que parecía no querer deshacerse.

Le dolía mucho la cabeza y su respiración era pesada, la pelea había dejado un sentimiento que le oprimía el pecho, miles de ideas sobre Potter rondaban su cabeza, hasta que cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Como a las dos de la madrugada sintió algo caliente en la pierna. Asustada se llevó una mano hacia el lugar y al examinarla se dio cuenta de que era sangre. Miró hacia la cama de Luna, estaba vacía. Debía de estar paseando con su admirador secreto.

Sin importarle la molestia bajo corriendo las escaleras esperando no encontrarse a nadie en la sala común, gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, eso no podía ser bueno.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se encontraba sentado en un sillón frente a la chimenea meditando desde hacía horas. Cuando de pronto vio a alguien bajar rápidamente las escaleras y caer de rodillas al final de ellas. Cuando miro cuidadosamente vio a la castaña tratando de pararse dificultosamente y llena de sangre. Un escalofrío corrió por su espalda.

- ¿que demonios..?- pero su pregunta quedó ahogada cuando ella en un susurro le pidió suplicante que la lleve a la enfermería, para luego desmayarse.

El ojiverde reaccionó rápidamente y la tomo en brazos para luego dirigirse fuera de la sala común.

Al llegar Madame Pomfrey le dijo que la tendiera en una camilla, y que fuera rápidamente a buscar a su abuelo y a Draco. El se dispuso a hacerlo, cuando volviera pediría explicaciones, pero ahora Hermione necesitaba ayuda y eso era lo que importaba. Su abuelo se dirigió rápidamente a la enfermería, pero con Draco fue bastante más difícil, ya que al estar cubierto de la sangre de Hermione el rubio pensaba que el había tenido algo que ver. Luego de explicarle la situación Draco corrió sin cansancio hacia donde estaba su prima.

Al llegar ambos vieron como Dumbledore aplicaba numerosos conjuros sobre una inconsciente castaña, su expresión era seria y su semblante denotaba una gran tristeza. Al finalizar su tarea miró a Draco y le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos:- lo lamento, no pude hacer nada- Draco comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente- Ha perdido al niño.

Harry no podía creerlo, su Hermione había estado todo este tiempo aguantando esa situación a escondidas, le dolía mucho el pecho y sentía que en sus ojos se agolpaban lágrimas. Sintió deseos de correr a brazos de su madre y que ella le dijera que su hermanito estaba bien, que nada sucedería. Pero no podía irse de ahí, no podía dejarla sola, a pesar de que cuando despertara ella lo echara.

Le puso una mano en el hombro a Draco, este volteo y lo abrazo por unos segundos llorando, esto destrozaría a su prima. Ella amaba a su hijo más que a nada en el mundo, pero el mantener las apariencias fue más importante que ser cuidadosa y no había pensado en las consecuencias.

Al verla despertar Dumbledore lanzó un hechizo silenciador, no quería que nadie escuchara lo que iba a decir. La castaña comenzó lentamente a abrir los ojos, enfoco su vista e intento descubrir en donde estaba y cuando lo hizo recordó por que estaba ahí, desesperada miró a Draco quien agacho la mirada y salió de la enfermería, no soportaría ver su dolor, no ahora.

El silencio era tenso, pasó su mirada desde Potter a Dumbledore, fue en ese momento que el anciano se dispuso a decirle la verdad.

- Lo siento Señorita Granger- Hermione al escuchar esto se paró de la cama no quería escuchar lo siguiente, ella lo sabía- No pude salvar al niño-

Al escuchar esas palabras, Herms que se encontraba ya parada cayó de rodillas. Su impotencia ante el momento la hacía querer gritar, golpear algo y llorar hasta que no pudiera más. Comenzó a llorar con desesperación ante los dos hombres, Dumbledore no podía dejar de pensar en el futuro de esa niña y Harry quería hacer que se detuviera, había comenzado a golpear el suelo con las manos.

Harry acerco su mano pero ella se la golpeo con autosuficiencia, allí fue cuando Harry entendió que lo que veía solo era una fachada, se arrodillo en el suelo y la abrazo, dejando que ella descargue su furia en él.

Herms golpeaba con fuerza su pecho tratando de alejarlo, pero Potter parecía no querer irse a ningún lado. Eso la derrumbo por completo y se abrazó a él sin importarle nada. Necesitaba a alguien que la sostuviera, sino caería rápidamente, allí comprendió lo que por mucho tiempo quiso negar, el amor de Potter era sincero.

Dumbledore se dirigió hacia el exterior dándoles privacidad, sabía que su nieto quería a esa muchacha pero nunca imagino la madurez con la que actúo en el momento ni el apoyo que le estaba dando a esa joven. Le enorgullecía de sobremanera ver que su muchacho era todo un hombre.

Al pensar en eso, su mente se dirigió a la castaña que lloraba en el piso abrazada a su nieto, ella también ya era toda una adulta. Era una verdadera lástima que siendo tan joven viviera una de las situaciones más dolorosas en la vida de una mujer. Ella había perdido un hijo por su extremo orgullo y nunca podría olvidarlo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había dejado de llorar, pero temblaba como una hoja. Tenía miedo, de todo y de todos, pero a lo que más le tenía miedo era a ella misma. Ella sería siempre su juez y verdugo, y sabía que podía llegar a ser muy dura consigo misma.

Harry al sentirla estremecerse quiso pararse con la intención de depositarla en una camilla. Ella al sentirlo alejarse se aferro fuertemente y mirándolo suplicante le dijo:

-No me dejes sola-

- Nunca lo haría- Dicho esto Harry le beso el cabello de forma delicada y dulce, la ayudo a acostarse y se preparó a velar su sueño. Sería una noche difícil, pero el sabía que no podría irse aunque quisiera. Deseó ser el padre de ese niño que nunca nacería, como también deseo haberlo sabido antes y cuidar de ambos… Pero ya era tarde.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gente hasta aquí el capítulo siete. Disculpen la demora, es que este año quedé libe en el colegio y tuve que rendir 15 materias. Aprobé 11 en diciembre, y si aprobaba dos e febrero pasaba de año, así que tenía que hacer un último esfuerzo. Pasé de año.

Gracias a todos por sus Reviews!!! En el próximo capitulo los contestaré todos. Gracias por su paciencia y espero que les guste

Jesi Potter Granger


	8. Chapter 8

Jesi Potter Granger: Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino pregúntenle a J

**Jesi Potter Granger: Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino pregúntenle a J.K. Rowling…**

**Al final del cap contestación de Reviews!!**

--

_Capítulo ocho:_ **"Esto recién empieza"**

Los días que siguieron al suceso en la enfermería fueron muy duros para todos. Si bien cada uno sufría a su manera, eran notorios sus bajos ánimos. Luna y Draco acompañaban a la castaña, hacían lo que podían pero nada llegaba a reconfortarla. Además ellos también padecían ese sentimiento, al fin y al cabo ambos tenían muchas ilusiones y expectativas puestas en ese pequeño.

Por otro lado Herms sabía muy bien que nadie podría experimentar las mismas emociones que ella, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas cada vez que veía la ropita que había comprado a su bebe y pensaba que viviría con ese nudo formado en la garganta toda la vida. Le había costado mucho salir a flote con toda esa situación, al principio había sentido miedo, al tener que tomar tantas decisiones pero luego comenzó a imaginarse la cara de su bebe y pudo constatar que su amor por él era infinito. Por eso es que había levantado ese muro de frialdad, no quería que nadie la volviera a lastimar, porque ahora por primera vez en su vida no estaba sola, estaba con su hijo.

Gracias a esa barrera, había alejado a la única persona incapaz de lastimarla, el único hombre que la había cuidado en el momento mas doloroso de su existencia y que por sobre todas las cosas le había salvado la vida. El hombre, que indudablemente, había roto sus esquemas y se había ganado su amor, era Harry Potter. Aquel muchacho apuesto y que antes le resultaba arrogante, había cambiado demasiado, ahora demostraba su gran corazón.

Pero las cosas no eran fáciles para la castaña, ya que el joven en cuestión, ahora no se acercaba a ella, no le hablaba y la trataba distante. Pero a Herms eso no le importaba, ya que ella sabia que el aun cuidaba de ella… Y eso la hacía sentir feliz y especial.

--

Aquella noche, Ron caminaba alegremente por los pasillos. La vida le sonreía y podía sentir que su suerte había cambiado.

Era uno de los chicos más populares del colegio y por lo tanto un rompecorazones, justamente venía de una cita con la chica de sus sueños. Estaba feliz, pero sentía que algo le faltaba, en cierto modo extrañaba salir de "cacería" con Harry, pero también debía admitir que sin él recibía mucha más atención por parte de las muchachas, y eso en definitiva le encantaba.

Entro a la sala común tarareando una canción, y sonrió al ver una cabellera azabache en uno de los sillones cercanos a la chimenea, quería contarle a Harry de su salida con cierta rubia. Pero la sonrisa se borró de su rostro al ver el semblante de su amigo.

-Harry, ¿Qué sucede amigo?- dijo Ron preocupado, porque ya lo había visto así muchas veces. Pero como no quería molestarlo, nunca le preguntaba.-Hace días que estas así-.

-¿Realmente te importa?- preguntó dolido el ojiverde- Si hace tiempo que vez que estoy así, ¿por qué no te acercaste antes? Quizás te necesitaba, ¿sabes?... Pero no, el señorito anda coqueteando con media escuela y olvida a su amigo.

- No puedes culparme por tener una vida social y amorosa mas activa que la tuya.- dijo el pelirrojo con resentimiento, siempre había envidiado a Harry, "el gran salvador del mundo mágico", pero esta vez lo superaba en algo y se lo haría notar.

-Tú no sabes lo que han sido estos días, el calvario en el se convirtió mi vida, es realmente agobiante- dijo el joven con amargura- ¿también quieres eso para ti?

Ron se quedó estático sin saber que decir, su amigo nunca le había hablado así, algo le sucedía y lamentaba no saberlo. El pensaba que la vida de "el Niño que vivió" era perfecta, era rico, tenía a cuanta chica quería y era famoso.

-¿De qué hablas? Tu vida es simplemente perfecta- dijo el pelirrojo con incertidumbre.

-¿Perfecta? ¿Perfecta dices?- dijo el ojiverde cerrando los puños con furia- He visto a la mujer que amo al borde de la muerte y casi no logro salvarla, y sin embargo, aunque pude salvarle la vida, perdí algo más importante... su corazón- dijo con dolor, porque aunque no especificaba demasiado, lo dicho era verdad, junto con el bebe había muerto el corazón de la joven madre.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué le sucedió a Ginny?- dijo el pelirrojo pensando que era de su hermana de quien harry hablaba.

-¿Cuándo comprenderás que ya no amo a tu hermana? Es verdad, la quiero mucho y siempre será parte importante de mi vida, pero entiende, que otra mujer ocupa mi mente y mi corazón- dijo el pelinegro.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y quien es esa mujer?- dijo Ron con enfado ya que se sentía fuera de la vida de su amigo, pero el mismo sabía que era su culpa.

- De Hermione Granger- dijo Potter sin una pizca de emoción.

--

Al escuchar esto último, una castaña sintió una imperiosa necesidad de sentarse, le habían confirmado sus sospechas y aunque eso la alegraba también la sorprendía, pensaba que Potter la quería solo como un trofeo y su baja autoestima la hacía creer que era incapaz de ser amada. Pero se prometió a si misma no desistir y luchar por ese amor.

Se levantó para volver a la cama pero escuchó a Harry insultar a Ron y salir por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Subió a su habitación y cambió rápidamente su ropa de dormir por un jeans y un sweter. Agarró el mapa del merodeador que su tío Sirius había confeccionado especialmente para ella y salió en busca del pelinegro.

Corrió por los pasillos, sorteando obstáculos como la Sra. Norris, Snape, Filch y su primo Draco que estaba en su ronda nocturna, hasta que llegó a los campos de quidditch, donde Harry volaba en su Saeta de Fuego.

Estaba totalmente embelezada admirando la destreza de Potter sobre su escoba, hasta que sorprendentemente, él empezó a perder el control de la misma y lo vio caer…

-¡Noooooo!- gritó con desesperación la muchacha y atinó a sacar su varita- ¡Wingardium Leviosa!-

Harry suspiró aliviado, no sabía quien lo había salvado de una muerte segura, pero le estaría eternamente agradecido. El intenso mareo producido por una alimentación inadecuada y el insomnio había hecho que se desestabilizara.

Cuando tocó suelo, pudo distinguir una figura en la oscuridad, enfocó su vista y se esforzó en descifrar quien era, pero el mareo persistente hizo que se desfalleciera.

Herms corrió para evitarle un golpe en la cabeza, lo sujetó pero era vidente que el la superaba en altura y peso por lo que ambos cayeron al piso. Al intentar levantarse la castaña pudo ver una melena pelirroja perdiéndose en la entrada del castillo.

--

Draco estaba dando la última de sus vueltas cuando vio a una figura emerger de las sombras, al pasar por su lado pudo reconocer el aroma a fresas de esa persona, indudablemente era Ginny.

Corrió para alcanzarla, cuando lo hizo atrapo su muñeca y la hizo voltear preocupado.

- Gin, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto con un semblante sombrío.

- ¿Quieres saber que demonios me pasa?- preguntó la pelirroja iracunda- Que tu condenada novia esta en el campo de Quidditch con Harry, y debo decir que no esta haciendo cosas muy decorosas.-

- Eso es imposible, Hermione nunca haría algo que no fuera digno de una dama- comentó el rubio muy seguro de sus palabras, Herms no era una cualquiera, y si realmente estaba haciendo algo era por una razón que lo valiera.- No te creo ni una palabra.-

-¿Por qué no puedes comprender que tu novia no es más que una arrastrada?- dijo Ginny con veneno.

Draco reprimió su impulso de abofetearla, aunque el sintiera algo por Ginny, Hermione era su prima y mejor amiga, y la pelirroja no tenía derecho a difamarla. No le hizo nada porque nunca se lo perdonaría. El honor de Herms lo valía pero el estaba enamorado de la joven Weasley.

- No te refieras a ella de esa forma- dijo con un tono frío y serio que él pensaba había perdido- No permitiré que le faltes el respeto.-

- ¿Tanto la quieres que serías capaz de pelear conmigo por s honor?- dijo la pelirroja dolida.

- yo haría cualquier cosa por ella- dijo Draco tranquilamente y se fue dejando a Ginny con un nudo en la garganta y una angustia inexplicable.

--

Harry despertó a la mañana siguiente en la enfermería, entendiendo poco que era lo q hacía allí, solo recordaba haber salido a volar luego de haber discutido con Ron, también estaba en su memoria el haberse sentido mal mientras estaba en la escoba… Cuando de pronto se le aparecieron imágenes de lo ocurrido, El estaba cayendo por los aires cuando un hechizo lo salvó, llegó al piso y vio a la persona que lo había rescatado, era una mujer, sabía que la conocía, pero no podía recordar su rostro.

Dejo de pensar en eso cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta y vio entrar a una pelirroja sonriente. Al mirarla a los ojos el correspondió el gesto.

- Realmente tuviste suerte, casi te matas ayer- dijo Ginny a modo de saludo y dándole un efusivo abrazo.

- Si tienes razón fue un error de mi parte salir ayer a esa hora. Lo que sucede es que con todo esto de la presión por los exámenes no he podido dormir ni alimentarme debidamente- dijo el morocho queriendo restarle importancia al asunto y deseando realmente que la causa de su estado fueran los exámenes y no un amor no correspondido.

- Debes cuidarte Harry, estamos en invierno y tener las defensas bajas no te favorece- dijo la pelirroja con cariño.

- Tienes toda la razón Gin- exclamo Harry con cansancio por la excesiva preocupación de su ex, cuando una pregunta se formo en su mente- Dime, ¿acaso no sabes quien me trajo anoche a la enfermería?

Ginny miró con nerviosismo a la puerta de la enfermería, evitando la mirada del pelinegro. Si Harry se enteraba de quien lo había salvado estaba perdida.

Estaba pensando en una mentira creíble cuando vio que Draco y Granger venían de la mano hacia donde ellos estaban. Sin pensarlo dos veces exclamó: Bueno… mmm, fui yo- y sin perder tiempo beso a Harry, sin saber porque le molestaba tanto Granger si por su ex o por su rubio amigo.

--

Hermione se había levantado temprano para poder ver a Harry, ayer lo había levado a la enfermería cuando perdió la conciencia. Luego de ver que él estaba bien fue en busca de Dumbledore el cual le agradeció enormemente su acto.

Cuando la castaña salió de la sala común de Gryffindor se encontró con su primo, quien le pidió explicaciones de algo estúpido que había dicho la mocosa Weasley. Ella le comento lo sucedido Y el rubio agradeció el hecho de que ella hubiera estado ahí.

Herms en ese momento sintió un poco de culpa y decidió confiarle a Draco su mayor secreto.

-Draco…- dijo la joven temerosa- creo que deberías saber algo-

-¿Qué te sucede Herms? ¿Pasa algo?- dijo el rubio sorprendido por el cambio drástico en la actitud de su bella prima, se la veía… ¿ruborizada?

- Si, la verdad es que algo sucede, no se por donde empezar- dijo la castaña sinceramente.

- No importa por donde empieces, pero… ¡Hazlo ya!- dijo Draco impaciente y cansado de tanto misterio.

- Ah, ¡con que eres curioso! Ahora por eso te lo diré de la peor manera- dijo la joven Granger con una sonrisa maliciosa- Estoy enamorada de Harry Potter.

El joven dejo caer la mandíbula y miraba a su prima como si hubiera dicho el alfabeto en arameo… en sentido inverso.

-¡¿Qué tu qué?!- no podía creerlo, si esto era una broma, definitivamente su prima no tenía sentido del humor.

-Lo que oíste- dijo la muchacha desafiante- ¿Algún problema?

-No ninguno, pero no me puedes negar que es muy extraño el que te hayas fijado en él después de repetir hasta el cansancio que era un pedante engreído y que por encima de todas las cosas te recordaba a Víctor- esto ultimo que dijo fue acompañado por una mueca de asco.

-Pero a diferencia de Víctor, Potter estuvo conmigo cuando mas lo necesitaba- dijo ella orgullosa.

- Eso es verdad, pero dejemos de hablar y vayamos a ver a nuestro amigo, de seguro se llevara una gran sorpresa- comento el rubio con una sonrisa.

Continuaron caminando, hablando de cosas sin sentido, sonriendo porque ambos habían encontrado el amor. Draco tomo la mano de su prima al verla tan feliz y le sonrió cariñosamente, ella al ver su gesto fraternal apretó su mano.

Pero la sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente al ver a cierta pelirroja hablando con un muchacho en la enfermería, escucharon claramente cuando ella le mentía a Harry y vieron su mirada de triunfo antes de besarlo.

Esto hizo que la mente de la castaña se vaciara por completo dejando solo un pensamiento…"Esto recién empieza"

--

Por fin he podido subir este cap… espero que les haya gustado.

En cambio a mi gusto no es muy bueno, pero necesitaba un nexo para el próximo acontecimiento que será muy importante.. En fin ahora contesto reviews y espero que me dejen su opinión.

_**nattylupin**_: perdón por no poder actualizar antes, ciertos problemas en mi PC no me dejaron… Espero que te siga gustando el fic y gracias por dejar comentarios.

_**Chepita1990**_: perdón por lo del bebe, yo le tenía cariño, pero necesitaba que eso sucediera para afianzar la historia, espero que me sigas leyendo después de este homicidio... Jeje gracias por tu review...

_**yoyispotter23**_: Gracias por dejarme un review tan reconfortante, me hizo sentir muy bien.. En cuanto a Herms y Harry, solo hace falta que dejen de lado las apariencias y dejen de ser necios, no te pierdas el próximo cap. Jeje va a ser muy bueno.. Deja comentarios.

_**Miiss-potter:**_ Lamento haberte hecho llorar, pero me alegra haber transmitido los sentimientos de manera eficaz… Quédate tranquila que creo que es el momento más triste de la historia, luego de este cap vienen muchos momentos divertidos.. Espero que sigas leyendo...Mucha suerte y gracias por leer.

_**GabyPotter:**_ Espero que este fic te siga gustando, me alegro de que hayas terminado!! Este año es el ultimo y doy gracias a dios por ello!!.. Suerte y gracias por la paciencia...

_**So-Potter:**_ Me alegra que te guste, ya se que es muy raro, pero es lo que sale de mi imaginación jaja... Espero que llene tus expectativas.. Te deseo mucha suerte y gracias por seguir leyendo.

_**Lanyera:**_ Veo que me he encontrado con un lector ansioso!! Espero que te agrade este cap y que sigas leyendo.. Perdón por no actualizar antes!!

_**Cintita potter:**_ Gracias por leer.. Espero que tengas paciencia porque el momento estelar de Harry y Herms esta por llegar pronto!!

_**MAR:**_ Este cap no es tan triste, pero prometo que desde el próximo cap tendrás situaciones divertidas.. Espero que los leas.

_**AtRaM Potter:**_ Aquí tienes mi actualización.. Espero que sea de tu agrado besos!!

_**Esteban: **_Amigooo gracias por estar siempre... Apoyándome y ayudándome... Te quiero muchísimo y aprecio mucho el que leas mi historia a pesar de que no te gustan este tipo de cosas.. Sos lo mas… gracias por todo.. OH caramba…jajaja

_**Tati Jane Potter:**_ Hola! Gracias por alegrarte de que haya pasado... Quede libre porque no iba al colegio, estaba cansada de tanta hipocresía ¬¬ jaja.. Creo que pensamos lo mismo del hijo de Herms.. Creo que a Víctor no le va gustar mucho mi decisión…

_**danny1989:**_ Gracias por tus felicitaciones, el haber pasado de año es un verdadero milagro jaja… Me gustaría que tus ansias sean satisfechas no solo porque actualicé sino por el cap. Gracias por leer!!

_**En fin gracias a todos y dejen Reviews.. Es lo que me motiva a seguir!!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione sonrió con arrogancia

**Disclaimers: Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino pregúntenle a J.K. Rowling…**

**Al final del cap contestación de Reviews!!**

_Capítulo nueve:_ **"Sonrisas"**

Hermione sonrió con arrogancia. Entró y continuó sonriendo con más ganas aún a pesar de que el chico que ella amaba, se estaba besando con la persona que mas detestaba en el universo. Sintió el alma en los pies, pensó amargamente, que Harry solo la había engañado, que era muy buen actor. Estaba enojada con ella misma, por haber sido tan idiota, nunca debería haber bajado la barrera, ahora costaría demasiado volver a alzarla.

Agradeció el hecho de que estuvieran próximos a Navidad, y que al día siguiente empezaran las vacaciones. Deseaba pasar las fiestas en familia, no quería que nadie notara su angustia, no esta vez.

Cuando se separaron, Harry y Ginny se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos, un rubio y una castaña habían entrado a la enfermería, estaban tomados de la mano y sonreían. Eso hizo sospechar al ojiverde, conocía esa mueca de Draco, definitivamente estaba planeando algo. Pero también le causó cierta gracia ver la misma expresión en el rostro de Hermione, acaso... ¿Estaría celosa?

La castaña soltó el brazo de su "novio" y corrió a abrazar a Harry, cosa que extrañó a los presentes. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo, quedamente en su oído: - No sabes en donde te metes. Si juegas con fuego, te puedes quemar-.

Harry sintió un escalofrío, pero no sabía a que se debía, si a la cercanía de Granger o a la clara amenaza impresa en las palabras de la muchacha. Concluyó que ambas razones eran más que suficientes.

Draco saludó a ambos, sin dejar de sonreír. Él sabía que el morocho lo conocía lo suficiente como para notar que traía algo entre manos, pero no le interesaba, si dejaba de sonreír no tendría el ánimo para volver a hacerlo.

- ¿Se enteraron de que Ginny me salvó la vida anoche?- preguntó Harry orgulloso.

- ¿De verdad?- dijo la castaña con una mirada escéptica y con la ceja levantada- Que buena persona eres Gin, realmente me sorprende tu valentía- comentó la joven con sarcasmo.

- No es para tanto, una hace lo que sea para que su amado esté a salvo- dijo la pelirroja para luego besar a Harry nuevamente.

Al ver esto, Hermione sintió su sangre helarse para luego hervir. No podía creer la desfachatez de esa niña. La odiaba. Definitivamente necesitaba vengarse de ella. En realidad necesitaba matarla, pero no quería terminar en Azkaban por una alimaña como ella.

Ginny sonreía con satisfacción, había logrado que Granger se enojara, pero una parte de su conciencia le decía que algo no estaba bien, y pronto descubrió su asunto pendiente, no le gustaba para nada que Draco la hubiera visto en esa situación, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Luego de una charla incómoda, seguida por un silencio que lo era aun más, Herms y Draco decidieron irse. Tenían algo que hacer, como por ejemplo buscar una forma de molestar a los dos idiotas que no sabían que meterse con un Black, era peligroso.

--

Llegaron a la sala de menesteres de la mano, sin soltarse, porque tenían demasiado miedo de exteriorizar sus emociones. Cuando entraron, el rubio explotó, sin poder aguantar más el silencio de su prima.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? Estos imbéciles nos siguen tomando el pelo- dijo furioso con ellos y consigo mismo.

- Tranquilo primito, nosotros nunca perdemos la calma- dijo Herms extrañamente relajada y con una mueca maquiavélica que hacía helar la sangre de Draco- Yo se exactamente lo que tenemos que hacer, pero para eso necesitamos la ayuda de tío Sirius-.

- Eso está hecho- dijo el rubio con confianza- ¿Pero que quieres hacer?

- ¿Recuerdas que para estas fechas debo hacer mi aparición en sociedad?- preguntó la castaña. Ante el asentimiento de su primo prosiguió.- Bueno, creo que lo haría más interesante el hecho de tener a algunos espectadores...- dijo la joven con malicia.

- Creo que ya se a que te refieres... ¿Qué estamos esperando? Manda una lechuza- Dijo el rubio riendo.

-Creo que llevare mi videograbadora muggle- dijo la castaña divertida.

- Ésta definitivamente será la sorpresa del año...- dijo Draco entre carcajadas.

- Así será querido primo, solamente espero que luego no te arrepientas- dijo Herms mirándolo con tristeza.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- pregunto el rubio contrariado.

- Porque estoy segura de que a Ginny no le eres tan indiferente- comento la castaña- Y Harry es tu amigo-

- Lo se, pero esta vez me lastimaron demasiado- dijo el joven con lagrimas en los ojos, para luego exclamar con determinación- este es mi momento para actuar y no dejar que me pisoteen-.

--

Herms y su primo llegaron el día anterior a Navidad. Ambos y sus familias se hospedarían en la ancestral mansión de los Black en Francia. Cuando arribaron en la limosina mágica fueron recibidos por su tío Sirius.

- Tío- dijeron ambos y corrieron a abrazarlo- Tenemos que pedirte algo muy importante- comenzó Draco pero fue cortado por Sirius.

- Bueno, mientras no sea invitar más gente a pasar las Navidades con nosotros, lo que sea- dijo el adulto complacido.

Tanto Draco como Herms vieron como sus ilusiones se desmoronaban y borraron la sonrisa de su rostro.

- Oh, veo que justamente eso era- dijo Sirius riendo por la casualidad- Pero no se preocupen, verán que no se aburrirán- comento queriendo levantarles el ánimo.

-¿Quiénes vendrán?- preguntó la castaña desganada.

- Los Malfoy, los Potter, los Weasley y algunos profesores del colegio- comentó el adulto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

En cambio los adolescentes tenían emociones mezcladas, por un lado su plan no se había arruinado, pero el tener a tantos adultos, entre ellos profesores, en la casa les provocaba nerviosismo.

- Bueno tío, pero por favor déjame invitar a dos personas más, porfa, porfa, ¿si?- Dijo la muchacha poniendo cara de perrito mojado.

- Ah, no me pongas esa cara, sabes que no lo puedo resistir- dijo, queriendo evitar ver a su sobrina, pero no aguantó por mucho tiempo- Bueno está bien... pero dime, ¿Cuántas personas serán?-

- Sólo dos Sirius- dijo Herms con alegría de que su petición le hubiera sido otorgada- Pon en la lista a Xenofilius y Luna Lovegood-

Draco, que hasta el momento no había entendido la petición de su prima, al fin lo comprendió, y supo que estas iban a ser unas vacaciones entretenidas.

--

Harry se encontraba ya en su casa, su padre cocinaba mientras que su madre estaba tomando un baño. Su embarazo era muy notorio, y toda la familia estaba ansiosa por conocer al nuevo integrante.

El muchacho terminó de poner la mesa y se disponía a sentarse cuando tocaron la puerta, era su Albus.

-¡Abuelo! ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? No me digas que no puedes aguantar más de un día sin verme- dijo el ojiverde con aire juguetón.

- Oh! Me descubriste!- dijo como un niño al que le pillaron robando un dulce- No querido Harry, lamento no alimentar tu ego esta vez- comentó para luego reír ante la cara de falsa decepción de su nieto- Solo vengo para quedarme a almorzar y luego partir con ustedes a lo de Sirius-.

-¿A lo de Sirius?- preguntó el muchacho sin entender.

- Claro, ¿no te lo dijeron tus padres? Estas fiestas las pasaremos en el castillo de los Black en Francia- comentó el adulto.

-No, la verdad que no estaba enterado... ¿seremos solo nosotros?- pregunto señalando a su familia.

- No, también estarán la familia Weasley y la familia Black casi completa- dijo Dumbledore, omitiendo el hecho de que los Granger estarían, no tenía ganas de soportar uno de los berrinches de su nieto.

- Papá- exclamó una mujer pelirroja desde la puerta del baño- No te había escuchado llegar- dijo para luego ir a abrazarlo-.

- Hola Lil... ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo esta mi nieto?- preguntó Albus posando su mano en el vientre de la fémina.

- Muy bien... Cada día crece un poco más jaja- dijo la mujer feliz- pero... no te quedes ahí, pasemos al comedor.

Cuando estuvieron sentados, con la mesa servida, comenzaron a hablar animosamente del colegio, las anécdotas de los mayores y del muchacho eran por de mas de interesantes.

Pronto se hizo el momento de marchar pero Harry no deseaba irse, la estaba pasando muy bien con su familia, no deseaba estar con demasiada gente, necesitaba sentir el calor de su hogar después de haber pasado momentos tan duros.

- ¿Por qué estamos yendo a lo de Sirius?- pregunto el joven mostrando su molestia.

- Por dos motivos- dijo tranquila su madre- porque nos invitó y porque su sobrina va a ser presentada en sociedad esta noche-

La mente de Harry comenzó a trabajar rápidamente, él conocía la existencia de la sobrina de Sirius, es más había ingresado a Hogwarts, pero el no sabía exactamente quien era. Recordó que Sirius le había dicho su nombre, mas no recordaba cual era.

-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto el ojiverde con interés.

- Jane- dijo Dumbledore cubriendo las espaldas de la joven Granger una vez más, realmente le caía bien- Esta en la casa Gryffindor, cuando la veas vas a reconocerla-.

-Eso espero, Sirius me habló de ella pero nunca supe quien era realmente- dijo dubitativamente el muchacho- ¿Quiénes estarán en la mansión para la presentación?

- Todos los que te dije hoy, Minerva, Severus Snape, el ministro y algunos funcionarios... Pero solo será por hoy, mañana estaremos tranquilos... - dijo Albus sabiendo la tormenta que se avecinaba.

- ¿Severus Snape?- gritaron los hombres Potter con cara de asco.

- ¡No sean infantiles!- Exclamó Lily con hastío, estaba cansada de que su esposo y su hijo pelearan con su amigo de la infancia.

- Pero mamá...- dijo Harry en un intento de replicar.

- Pero nada... Tu concéntrate en que vas a conocer a una chica muy bella esta noche, eso es lo único que te debe importar- este ultimo comentario hizo sonrojar a su hijo.

- No me importa la sobrina de Sirius... Yo tengo a Ginny- exclamó el joven tratando de sonar convincente.

- Verás hijo que no le llega ni a los talones, Jane es hermosa e inteligente- dijo James- me recuerda mucho a tu madre a su edad-

- Con más razón prefiero a Ginny... no pienso cometer el mismo error que tú- dijo el ojiverde a modo de broma.

- Ya verás- dijo su madre agarrándolo para hacerle cosquillas.

Luego de un rato de juegos entre Lily, James y Harry, se dispusieron a partir hacia la mansión Malfoy... Donde las sorpresas y las emociones estarían a la orden del día.

--

Por fin he podido actualizar... He tenido varios problemas de tiempo, de inspiración y de servidor de Internet.

Este es el último capítulo nexo... Próximamente vendrá la fiesta de Herms y las vacaciones... Que en mi opinión son bastante interesantes...

Gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo esta historia a pesar de la tardanza... Prometo actualizar en una semana... Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que sigan siendo lectores de "Cuando la apariencias..."

Ahora si, respuesta a los reviews!!:

**So-Potter**: Gracias por leer este fic y por tus alentadores comentarios... Te doy toda la razón, Ginny puede llegar a ser un estorbo, pero pronto vendrá un personaje que lo será aún más... ¿Quién será?

**AtRaM Potter**: Tenemos algo en común!! Ambas odiamos a Ginny... Pero no te preocupes, ya tendrá su merecido... y no será un duelo, será algo más tranquilo pero a la vez más doloroso... Espero que sigas leyendo este fic... Gracias por tu comentario..

**chepita1990**: No pienso matar a nadie más jaja... Eso era necesario, ya que desencadenará muchas cosas... Si pudiera matar a Ginny ya lo hubiera hecho, pero aunque me cueste admitirlo me es necesaria jaja y además es importante en la historia... Sigue leyendo y entenderás por qué...

**yoyispotter23**: En el próximo capítulo vendrán mas emociones a la vida de estos personajes.. Serán bastante interesantes las actuaciones de las parejas estelares... Espero que cumplan tus expectativas... Besos..

**Lanyera**: Tendrás que esperar al próximo cap para ver realmente lo que hará Herms, aunque ya lo sabes, nada se compara al momento... Creo que la frustración y la ira de la castaña harán estragos jaja... Perdón por cortarte en lo mas interesante... es parte de mi encanto... jaja

**danny1989**: gracias por continuar leyendo, siempre es grato encontrar un comment tuyo... Es muy gratificante saber tu opinión sobre mi historia... se que este cap no llenara tus expectativas, pero prometo que el próximo si lo hará... Perdón por la tardanza!!

**Camili.manina**: Gracias por leer mi historia... El hecho de que Herms sea una Black y que todos se unan es solo un intento de hacer algo diferente... Amo Harry Potter como es, pero creo que las parejas no son las correctas... y si tengo un medio para expresar mi opinión o simplemente ponerle más emoción a la historia no dudare en utilizarlo... Gracias por tu comentario!!..

Agradezco a todos los que leen este fic, pero aun más a los que se tomas dos segundos de sus ajetreadas vidas para dejarme un comentario... No me importa si son flores o tomatazos, me importa el hecho de que me ayuda a mejoras como escritora... Así que... REVIEWS PLEASEEEE!!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimers: Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino pregúntenle a J

**Disclaimers: Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino pregúntenle a J.K. Rowling…**

**Al final del cap contestación de Reviews!!**

_Capítulo Diez: _**"Sentimientos"**

Hermione se encontraba en su habitación, debía prepararse para dar la sorpresa final, como lo había imaginado... Por su mente pasaban miles de cosas, por fin podría aclarar ese malentendido que tantos dolores de cabeza le había dado. Miraba el gran muestrario de vestidos que se hallaban acomodados prolijamente en las perchas de su armario. No sabía por cual decidirse, todos eran hermosos, pero su mente, al estar perdida en tantos problemas no podía identificar verdaderamente cual era el mejor para la ocasión.

Cuando golpearon la puerta, supo de inmediato quien sería, su primo debía de estar sintiendo la misma presión que ella, ya que él la escoltaría al salón de fiestas de la mansión. Ambos harían una entrada triunfal y glamorosa, propia de su estirpe y de su familia tan aristocrática. Dio su consentimiento a Draco para que entrara a su cuarto, y cuando este ingresó, lucía pálido y con el temor instalado en sus ojos.

- Primo... ¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó la castaña preocupada- Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma-

- Creo que es peor- comentó el rubio con amargura-Mi padre ha venido...

Herms lo instó a continuar desahogándose con la mirada, parecía que realmente lo necesitaba.

- Es que... él se rehúsa a dirigirme la palabra Herms, me ha ignorado como si yo fuera una cucaracha, un maldito desconocido- las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas- ¿Cuándo entenderá que yo solo quería el bienestar de mi familia? Ese maldito infeliz de Voldemort estaba manejando cada uno de sus pasos, tanto él como mi madre han sido el mayor motivo por el cual no caí en batalla... El deseo de que ellos estuvieran bien renovaba mis fuerzas en cada Cruciatus que recibía-

La muchacha se acercó para abrazar a su primo, sabía bien que era lo que él estaba sufriendo, lo había notado durante su estadía en Hogwarts. Ella y Draco eran como hermanos, no había secretos entre ellos y con solo mirarse a los ojos sabían lo que el otro sentía.

- Draco, no te preocupes- dijo acariciando sus mejillas con una dulzura innata, que demostraba el cariño inmenso que sentía hacia el rubio- Yo hablare con mi tío, verás que juntos lo lograremos, nuestra familia volverá a ser lo que era-

- Gracias Herms, realmente siempre estás conmigo cuando te necesito, eres mi hermana, lo mas importante que tengo- dijo el joven sonriendo- Pero ahora no es momento de llantos, debemos elegir tu vestido, mira que en dos horas llegan todos y en tres deberemos entrar- exclamo con renovadas energías.

- No te preocupes primito, para eso hay tiempo, ahora sentémonos a tomar un té y luego podrás escoger el vestido conmigo- dijo con ternura la castaña- ¿Hablaste con el tío?

- Si, Sirius sabe perfectamente lo que tiene que hacer- comento Draco con una sonrisa- Espero que todo salga bien-

- Quédate tranquilo, todo estará perfectamente, después de todo... somos brillantes- susurró la castaña para luego sonreír con arrogancia.

Se dispusieron a tomar un te mientras esperaban que se hiciera la hora para su baño mientras que charlaban de sus próximas víctimas, Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley.

--

Ginny Weasley se encontraba en su habitación, pensando en lo sucedido en los últimos meses. La llegada de Hermione Granger había resultado un cambio total en la vida de cada uno de sus amigos y en la de ella también. En su caso, al conocerla había sentido odio, envidia y celos, sentimientos que nunca se habían presentado tanto en su vida. Pero era de esperarse, ya que vio que su novio y supuesto amor de su vida estaba maravillado por la presencia de esa joven, parecía besar el suelo que ella pisaba. En cambio Hermione, lejos de hacerle caso a Harry había sucumbido bajo los encantos de Draco, y allí era donde se centraban todos sus sentimientos negativos...

La pelirroja era muy cercana al joven Malfoy, siempre había sido así, pero desde el momento en que el se puso de novio con Granger, fue desplazada a un segundo lugar. Siempre la defendía y confiaba plenamente en ella, y eso hacía que su rencor aumentara.

A veces pensaba si estos sentimientos se debían a que ya no veía a Draco como un amigo, sino como algo más, pero esas ideas eran sacadas de su mente a la fuerza, porque ella había sido criada para solo una cosa... pertenecer a la familia Potter.

Ambas familias eran muy cercanas y al ser ella la única hija mujer en generaciones, parecía estar destinada a convertirse en esposa del famoso Niño Que Vivió, aunque ella últimamente no lo sintiera así.

Se levantó de su cama, en donde estaba recostada para poner las últimas cosas en la valija... Para su mala suerte pasarían esas navidades donde los Black, rodeados de gente que particularmente ella no quería ver. Pero nada podía hacer, la joven Weasley solo podía obedecer el mandato de sus padres...

Y con ese pensamiento, con lágrimas surcándole las mejillas, deseó con todas sus fuerzas algún día tener el valor para tomar sus propias decisiones y defenderlas a pesar de las consecuencias.

--

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar poco a poco, siendo recibidos por los elfos domésticos, los cuales se desvivían en atenciones para con ellos.

Los dueños de casa se encontraban alistándose para el gran evento, ya que era muy importante para la familia.

Harry estaba hablando con Ron sobre Quidditch, mientras que Ginny estaba sentada junto a Minerva, Lily y Molly, las cuales hablaban de cosas bastante aburridas al parecer de la pelirroja.

En otro punto del salón se hallaban James, Xenofilius, Albus y Remus Lupin, el cual había sido invitado junto a su esposa Nimphadora, pero esta decidió no acudir ya que estaba enemistada con la mayor parte de la familia Black de la cual ella era también era parte.

La familia Malfoy por su parte se encontraba sentados solos, ya que no querían acercarse demasiado a esa gente, solo estaban allí por la presentación de su querida sobrina, la cual era motivo de orgullo y admiración para ellos.

Mientras tanto, Luna se hallaba en el cuarto de Herms ayudándola a alistarse. Había escogido un vestido negro atado al cuello, debajo del pecho se amarraba un listón del mismo color pero mas brilloso y se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. En la espalda y en la parte delantera tenia un gran escote que realzaba su cuerpo. Vestía sandalias plateadas de tacón alto y llevaba el pelo recogido armoniosamente en un rodete.

Estaba maquillándose cuando entró Draco al cuarto. Al ver a su prima con ese atuendo pensó que era un ángel, realmente estaba bellísima. Tardó unos segundos en hablar pero al ver a Herms a los ojos supo que los halagos estaban demás ya que estaba seguro de que ella sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando.

- Herms, ya es hora- exclamo el rubio con nerviosismo.

- Entonces vamos, Luna ve abajo y espéranos allí, pronto nos reuniremos contigo- dijo la castaña con una sincera sonrisa. La rubia se dirigió hacia la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de su amiga- Lunita, gracias... gracias por todo-

A la rubia se rellenaron los ojos de lágrimas, sabía lo que esas palabras significaban, las había esperado por mucho tiempo. Ese sentimiento de saber que tienes una amiga por fin y que puedes contar con ella en todo momento, había sido el anhelo de toda su vida. Ahora que había encontrado a alguien que la aceptara como realmente era, Luna se prometió no dejar a la castaña nunca más sola. Con ese sentimiento de amor salió al pasillo que conducía al salón, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de suceder traería controversias, pero ella siempre apoyaría a Hermione, porque en ella encontró el cariño que nunca tuvo por parte de la gente de su edad.

--

Todos los presentes se reunieron al pie de las escaleras por donde haría la entrada la homenajeada. El ministro de magia, el cual daba el sentido protocolar a la ceremonia, era el que estaba mas próximo al lugar, detrás de el Harry y Ginny con sus familias y al lado los Malfoy.

Sirius se encontraba con la varita en la mano, próximo a dar su discurso, él era el encargado a pedido de su sobrina de presentarla, lo cual lo llenaba de orgullo. Apuntó a su garganta y utilizando el encantamiento para amplificar la voz, comenzó.

- Damas y caballeros, nos encontramos aquí reunidos para celebrar el reconocimiento de mi querida sobrina como una dama en el mundo mágico. Como encargado de este evento y como tío de la homenajeada debo decir que ella ha sido una bendición para nuestra familia y que esperamos que su camino en este mundo, sea mas que beneficioso y que cumpla todas las metas de su vida- Tomó aire y con orgullo exclamó- Denle la bienvenida a Hermione Jane Granger Black que viene escoltada por su primo, Draco Malfoy Black-

Lentamente la castaña y el rubio comenzaron a bajar las escaleras tomados del brazo. Todos estaban aplaudiendo, salvo dos personas, las cuales tenían los ojos desorbitadamente abiertos. Se podría decir que Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley eran dignos de una foto.

Herms llegó hacia donde estaba el primer ministro y fue saludada por este con un beso en ambas mejillas, como símbolo de reconocimiento y validación del acto. Sus acciones eran seguidas de cerca por una mirada penetrante de ojos verdes, que la miraban con ira. Pero esto no duró mucho tiempo, ya que el joven dio media vuelta y salió hacia la biblioteca del lugar... Necesitaba estar solo.

La castaña abrazo a cada miembro de su familia con fuerza, sentía su calor y esto le llenaba el alma. Luego de ese momento emotivo, saludo a cada uno de los presentes, incluido su odioso profesor de pociones. Al llegar a Dumbledore, se fundieron en un gran abrazo.

- Felicitaciones, realmente estás hermosa- dijo el anciano de una manera en que solo ella pudo oírlo- Creo que es tiempo de que vayas a buscarlo, está en la biblioteca-

- ¿Cómo lo sabe?- preguntó intrigada la castaña.

- Cuando uno sabe Legeremancia, solo quedan pocos secretos por develar- besó su mejilla y la soltó, veía en esa muchacha el reflejo de su hija... Eran tan parecidas...

Herms se disculpó con los presentes y se dirigió a donde se encontraba Harry, necesitaban hablar.

--

La castaña golpeó aun sabiendo que nadie respondería, así que entro sin esperar el permiso del actual ocupante de la habitación. La sala se encontraba iluminada solamente por el fuego de la chimenea, así que tardó un momento e acostumbrarse a la penumbra, cuando lo hubo hecho se dirigió con paso firme al sillón que estaba delante de Harry.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar- expresó la castaña.

- ¿De qué? ¿De cómo me tomaron el pelo?- pregunto con ira el moreno- No gracias-

- Creo que estas siendo infantil- dijo la castaña con sequedad- no creas que solo tu eres victima de las mentiras-

- Tienes razón, pero yo no he jugado contigo de esta manera tan cruel- expresó con amargura el muchacho- Es tan increíble... hacerse pasar por novios con tu primo-

- Espera, ahí estas en un error- dijo Herms- Tú y Ginny pensaron eso, se basaron en suposiciones, ni Draco ni yo hemos dicho en ningún momento que éramos novios-

- ¿Y por qué no lo desmintieron en su momento?- la ira de Harry iba en aumento- Solo son un par de hipócritas a los cuales no les interesa los daños que causan en los demás con tal de conseguir lo que quieren, solo son un par de farsantes y manipuladores-

- No sabes de lo que hablas- la voz de Herms se encontraba quebrada- Yo nunca quise que las cosas fueran de este modo, me hubiera gustado ser una chica normal y que la relación entre nosotros hubiera sido más simple-

- Tú lo haces complicado, con tus ademanes de niña caprichosa, que espera conseguir todo con facilidad- exclamo el moreno- Me gustaría que fueras tan hermosa por dentro como lo eres por fuera, pero por lo visto, no eres mas que una cara bonita-

- Es suficiente, tu no sabes lo que siento- las lagrimas caían libremente sobre el vestido- ¿Sabes lo que sentí al verte besando a Ginny en la enfermería por haberte salvado cuando en realidad fui yo quien te rescató? ¿Sabes lo que es tener miedo a ser dañado y cubrirte de murallas las cuales solo sirven para que te sientas mas sola? ¡Te amo maldita sea! ¿Porque no me comprendes un poco?-

Harry enmudeció al escuchar sus últimas palabras, realmente no esperaba esa confesión, la había soñado por tanto tiempo y sin embargo ocurría de la forma menos pensada.

- Esta bien, si tanto me odias, será mejor que me marche- dijo Herms rindiéndose- Espero que seas feliz-

Cuando tomo la perilla de la puerta, sintió los dedos de Harry alrededor de su muñeca, se dio vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos. Pero su objetivo no fue logrado, ya que el moreno la tomo fuertemente por la cintura y la besó.

Todo ese sentimiento guardado estaba siendo demostrado al fin en actos, dándole a ambos una sensación de felicidad inmensa, que nunca antes habían sentido. Estuvieron por largo tiempo saciando su sed de amor, olvidando el sufrimiento experimentado para dar paso al júbilo.

Cuando se separaron Harry la miró a los ojos y expresó en un susurro- Solo seré feliz si tu estas conmigo-

Al escuchar esto la castaña tomó la iniciativa de nueva cuenta y volvió a besarlo, sabiendo que aunque las apariencias dijeran que ella debía regresar al salón ella no lo haría, por lo menos no en un buen rato.

--

Draco terminó de saludar a todos y se quedó en un lugar apartado, estaba buscando a Ginny con la mirada, pero no había rastros de ella. Observo a cada una de las personas que se encontraban en aquel magnifico salón y le pareció irónico verlos sonreír cuando el estaba tan angustiado.

Miró a su padre con detenimiento por primera vez en toda la noche, este se encontraba hablando con Severus Snape y con su madre, seguramente rememorando viejos tiempos de mortífagos. Odiaba tanto a su padre, gracias a él, se había convertido en la persona fría, petulante y sin sentimientos que era ahora. Pero a pesar de todo, lo quería, al fin y al cabo era su progenitor.

Vio entrar a una muchacha pelirroja por la puerta que daba al pasillo, la reconoció de inmediato y corrió hacia ella. Ginny siguió toda su trayectoria con una mirada fría, que demostraba la decepción que sentía. Aquello le dolió profundamente al joven Malfoy.

-Debemos hablar- comenzó Draco con miedo.

- Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar- dijo cortante la muchacha- Ahora si me disculpas- expreso tratando de pasar por al lado de Draco.

- Ginny por favor- rogó el rubio- Necesito aclararte las cosas-

- No me interesa lo que tú quieras, yo necesito que me dejes en paz, necesito que dejes de lastimarme- expresó con voz ahogada la pelirroja.

- No quise que esto te afectara de esta manera- comentó Draco con tristeza- No sabía que iba a lastimarte-

- Ese es el problema, tú no sabes nada de mí, y si es que lo haces, lo pasas por alto para no ver lo equivocado que estas- dijo Ginny furiosa- Pensé que eras mi amigo, pero me equivoqué-

La pelirroja tomó su abrigo y salio por la puerta principal, dirigiéndose a los jardines colmados de nieve para aplacar el dolor y las ganas de romper algo que tenía, se sentía tan mal, tan cansada, que solo atinó a sentarse debajo de un árbol.

--

Luego de media hora, Herms creyó conveniente salir de la biblioteca, así que le dijo a Harry que el se dirigiera primero al salón, que luego de unos cuantos minutos lo haría ella. El moreno aceptó el mandato de su ahora novia y partió a su destino.

La castaña se acercó a la ventana, donde observó el campo nevado con una sonrisa, estaba tan feliz por lo acontecido que no pensó que dicha felicidad rápidamente diera paso a la preocupación. Observando el campo pudo distinguir a alguien sentado contra un árbol, por la posición de su cuerpo parecía inconciente.

Se descalzó sin importarle el frío del suelo y corrió por la escalera secundaria de la mansión, pasó por el pasillo y cogió dos abrigos del armario.

Cruzó el camino a toda velocidad y llegó a donde estaba esa persona que hacía unos minutos había distinguido como Ginny Weasley. Sus labios estaban morados y estaba sumamente pálida. Quiso hacerla reaccionar pero le fue imposible, así que sin ayuda de su varita, tomó el cuerpo de la pelirroja con una mano y se paso un brazo de la misma por el cuello, se levanto con dificultad y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada posterior de la casa.

Se dirigió a su habitación y recostó a Ginny en su cama, la desvistió y llamó a un elfo para que la ayudara a cambiarla. Cuando estuvo bien arropada la tapo con las frazadas y la dejó descansar al cuidado de Dobby. La miró con compresión, debía estar pasando un momento muy duro. Fue hacia la puerta observando por última vez a la joven... Cuando estaba dormida no parecía tan peligrosa...

--

Draco estaba hablando con Luna, estaba muy preocupado por Ginny, había salido al jardín y no había vuelto. Ya había arreglado sus diferencias con Harry y este le había contado que era novio de su prima. Las cosas por fin marchaban bien para Herms, y eso lo hacía feliz. Deseaba que su historia tuviera un final parecido pero eso parecía imposible de momento.

Vio a su prima bajar las escaleras y dirigirse a él con rapidez. En un susurro le dijo que Ginny se encontraba en su habitación recostada y que prefería que por ahora no hablara con ella.

- Luna, haré que trasladen dos camas a mi habitación, así podemos dormir con Ginny- dijo la castaña abrazando a su novio- Creo que es momento de que arreglemos nuestras diferencias-

Eso hizo que todos la miraran sin comprender, pero entendiendo las intenciones de la castaña de poner fin a esas discusiones infantiles, le dedicaron una sonrisa.

--

Fin del Capítulo Diez!!

Contestación de Reviews:

**AtRaM Potter**: Hola espero que estés muy bien... Aquí esta l capitulo esperado... Espero que sea de tu agrado.. De ahora en más voy a tratar de arreglar un poco las relaciones entre los personajes... Así que sigue leyendo para ver como evolucionan!! Besos y cuídate.

**Willow007**: Las maneras de despedazar a Ginny se nos ocurren a todas jaja... Creo que serian mas que originales!!... Espero que te guste el capi y sigas leyendo!! Pronto verás que Ginny no es tan mala (por lo menos en mi fic)...

**Paula-Granger**: Aquí esta lo que querías... espero que haya sido de tu agrado el camino por el cual se resolvieron las cosas... Continúa siendo lectora de esta historia!

**Yoyispotter23:** Se lo merecían... Pero creo que también son merecedores de un poco de amor.. Después de tantas situaciones difíciles... Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior!!.. Besos y cuídate.

**Chepita1990:** jaja sería muy interesante ese accidente... pero me parece que es momento de que dejen las enemistades de lado, y empiecen una nueva vida todos juntos como amigos o compañeros por lo menos... Besos y cuídate...

**Andre:** Parece que hubieras adivinado el desenlace!! Me sorprendí mucho y me reí bastante cuando leí tu comment porque yo ya había escrito esa parte de la historia.. La verdad que tendrías futuro de vidente!! Jaja espero que te haya gustado...

**Cintita Potter: **Esta vez no tarde casi nada en actualizar.. Espero que te guste este cap, me surgió en un momento de inspiración y lo escribí en un par de horas... Así que no me comprometo por el resultado final... Besos y cuídate...

A todos esos lectores que han ido siguiendo la historia... Gracias!! Si les gusta este fic.. Please, por favor, dejen Reviews!! 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimers: Antes que nada, no soy J.K Rowling, sino obviamente Harry hubiera terminado con Herms!! Pero ahora si… Chap 11… UP

**Capitulo 11****: **"_Conversaciones"_

La noche llegó y con ello la cena, en la cual Harry, Hermione y Luna charlaban animosamente con un alegre Albus que no dejaba de comentar las diferentes travesuras que los Merodeadores habían realizado, lo cual realmente les hacía reír sin parar.

Los adultos se dividían entre los de la casa de los leones y los de las serpientes, básicamente eran los Malfoy y Severus Snape separados de los demás, cosa que todos agradecían, ya que muchos de ellos o desconfiaban del profesor de pociones o simplemente odiaban a los rubios aristocráticos. Mientras todos reían, Draco los observaba, no entendía por qué por una vez no podía olvidar un poco sus penas y solo compartir este ameno momento con su prima y los demás… Sencillamente pensaba que si no arreglaba las cosas con Ginny o con su padre se terminaría por volver loco, su vida estaba de cabeza y realmente se estaba mareando.

Herms entre risas fijo su vista en su querido Draco y pudo observar su estado de ánimo sin dificultad: desesperación, si, definitivamente ese era su veredicto. Por primera vez desde hacer hablado con su, ahora, novio, se sintió mal, las cosas estaban siendo injustas… Ella disfrutando y siendo feliz, y su primo en un pozo. Tomó la determinación de equilibrar un poco la balanza entre la vida de Draco y la suya.

Se paró con una determinación que hizo que sus amigos la miraran extrañados, y se dirigió con paso seguro a la punta de la mesa donde los Malfoy se encontraban alienados. Miró a Lucius y le murmuró al oído si podían hablar por un momento, a lo que el solamente asintió.

Se dirigieron a la biblioteca y se sentaron evaluándose mutuamente por unos minutos, realmente esta iba a ser una charla difícil, pero necesaria.

- Tío...- susurro Herms sin saber por donde empezar- Realmente quiero hablar contigo de algo que me tiene muy triste-

- ¿Qué pasa querida? ¿Te sucedió algo? ¿Es grave?- exclamó el rubio con preocupación- Sabes que te ayudaré en lo que necesites-

- Verás, estoy preocupada por Draco- comenzó Hermione, pero fue cortado de inmediato por un frío Lucius.

- No quiero hablar de ese traidor, si es para eso que me llamaste, te advierto que estás perdiendo tu tiempo- exclamó cortante y se paró dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz autoritaria de la castaña.

- Lucius, ¿puedes sentarte y hablar conmigo o vas a hacer que lance un hechizo de cierre a la puerta que ni el mismísimo Dumbledore podría deshacer?- dijo amenazante- porque créeme que si estas pensando en irte, eres tu el que pierde el tiempo, querido tío-

- Vaya, con que después de todo tienes un gran carácter, yo pensé que no había nada de los Black en ti- comento entre sorprendido y divertido el rubio.

- Créeme, hay mas de lo que tu querrías averiguar- respondió sonriendo la joven.

- Pues, bien, te escucho, pero sé rápida no tengo ganas de escucharte monologar sobre mi estúpido hijo- este ultimo comentario hizo enfurecer a Hermione.

- Pues parece ser que "tu estúpido hijo" es mucho más inteligente que tú, porque realmente ayudo a derrotar a Voldemort- Lucius se estremeció al escuchar el nombre de su amo.

- No te atrevas a mencionar su nombre, irrespetuosa- dijo Malfoy al recuperarse de su momentáneo escalofrío.

-Oh, ¡por favor!, él esta muerto, destruido, quemándose en el infierno, y gracias a tu hijo, supéralo- dijo una mordaz Hermione- Eres libre, no vas a morir, ni ir a la cárcel, no recibes ordenes de nadie, ¿es que no lo entiendes? Recuperaste tu vida, y todo gracias a ese pequeño retoño que concibieron tu y tía Cissy cuando todavía tenias corazón, ese hermoso niño que nunca tuvo un padre con el que jugar, porque tu estabas ocupado cumpliendo misiones de un maldito maniático, el que nunca recibió un consejo de tu parte ¡el que peleó y enfrentó grandes peligros solo para que tu fueras feliz!- dijo casi gritando

Lucius la miraba sorprendido, la castaña no se asombraba de que ese pensamiento nunca hubiera cruzado su cabeza, realmente había sido la marioneta de ese intento de persona, pero ya no más.

- Tío, sabes que te adoro, eres como un padre para mi, pero comprende que no puedo ver como Draco se desmorona porque tu no le diriges la palabra, realmente no se lo merece- susurró mirándolo a los ojos y con voz triste- es tu elección, si quieres puedes seguir imaginando lo que pudiste haber hecho con ese poder que nunca tuviste, o, empezar una nueva vida, con un hijo formidable que no dudo en dar su vida por ti- exclamo esperanzada por la idea de haber hecho entrar en razón a Lucius, pero como no quería presionarlo se paro dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero no pudo avanzar, porque la nívea mano de su tío estaba presionando su muñeca, se dio vuelta cuando algo sorprendente pasó.. Lucius la abrazó, algo realmente nunca antes visto en esa familia que no acostumbraba a demostrar su cariño, pero el rubio estaba cambiando, lo podía sentir.

Él la miró y solo susurro un apenas perceptible gracias, a lo cual Hermione sonrió, y lo insto a ir a buscar a Draco y arreglar sus diferencias. Lo cual hizo de inmediato, dejando a una castaña gratamente sorprendida.

Luego de una larga charla Draco y su progenitor arreglaron sus diferencias, y el joven pensó que por fin se estaba componiendo un poco su vida, y sonrió por primera vez al recordar el repentino abrazo de su padre, ese que siempre fue desconocido para el. Ahora solo faltaba Ginny, pero pensó en no tentar su suerte y esperar un poco para hablar con ella. Cuando llego al comedor, envolvió a su prima en un silencioso abrazo, ya que las palabras sobraban. Ella se despidió de el y le anuncio que se iba a acostar, ya que había sido un largo día, y le dijo que Ginny se encontraba perfectamente, que había comido y había vuelto a dormir por el cansancio que tenía por el resfriado que había cogido. Draco asintió y le agradeció nuevamente todo lo que hacia por el.

Harry, Hermione, Luna, Ron y Sirius subieron a la segunda planta, Herms y Harry se despidieron con un pequeño beso en los labios ante un sonriente Sirius, pero todos se sorprendieron al ver que Luna y Ron hacían lo mismo.

- Ustedes, ¿qué?, ¿desde cuando?- empezó la castaña anonadada.

- Nosotros empezamos a salir hace unas semana- comentó una sonriente Luna ya que Ron parecía demasiado avergonzado como para emitir sonido.

- así que Lunita es tu enamorada secreta y la razón de tus escapadas por las noches- dijo Harry entre contento y sorprendido.

- Bueno, esto, yo...- empezó Ron sin poder completar una oración, a lo que Harry se río y lo agarró de la oreja y lo llevo a su habitación a la rastra seguido de un Sirius destornillado de risa.

Cuando entraron a la habitación, la castaña empezó a bombardear a su amiga con preguntas, realmente no entendía por qué su amiga no se lo había contado, ¿es que no confiaba en ella? Al exteriorizar sus dudas, Luna negó insistentemente con la cabeza.

- Herms, perdóname, sé que esto debe resultarte extraño, como también el hecho de que no te lo haya dicho- comenzó la rubia arrepentida- pero es que heos pasado por tiempos muy difíciles, y no creí que fuera el momento mas oportuno para blanquear mi relación con Ronald, además, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, tenia miedo de que si lo decía, desaparecería-

- Tranquila, entiendo a lo que te refieres, no te preocupes, ahora comprendo todo - comentó la joven con una sonrisa dulce, para que su amiga le creyera que no estaba enojada- así que solo me queda hacer una cosa... ¡Felicitaciones!- dijo la castaña y corrió a abrazar a su amiga en un abrazo de oso, hasta que una voz hizo que se separaran de un brinco.

- Así que eres mi cuñada- dijo una Ginny sentada en su cama, con voz pastosa luego de haber dormido tanto.

- Yo, esto, Ginny- comenzó una extremadamente nerviosa Luna, no sabia si era el momento de hablar de esto.

- No te preocupes Luna, de verdad me agrada la idea. Mi hermano debe ser feliz, y creo que tu eres una gran persona que podrá darle lo que necesita- expreso una Ginny sonriente frente a dos sorprendidas jóvenes que la miraban como si hubiera dicho que había visto a Hagrid volando. – Oh, vamos, no me miren así... no soy tan mala, ¿saben?-

Ambas muchachas seguían sin poder reaccionar. Okay, esto era raro, la muchacha que había hecho su vida un calvario les estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja como si fueran amigas de toda la vida, realmente ver a Hagrid volando hubiera sido mas creíble.

- Ginny, ¿en verdad te sientes bien?- pregunto una preocupada Hermione creyendo que habían perdido su cordura realmente.

- Realmente no del todo, pero no tiene nada que ver contigo- dijo la pelirroja avergonzada- al contrario la parte de mí que esta bien, es gracia a ti.

- La verdad es que eso es algo revelador- dijo la castaña sonriendo- creo que es la primera vez que no soy la culpable de tu malestar-

- Nunca fuiste la culpable, siempre fui yo, mis caprichos, mis pensamientos impuestos- le sonrió con dulzura la menor de los Weasley, y se acerco a tomarle la mano- Realmente, gracias a ti, me di cuenta de que no quiero ser la persona que fui hasta ahora, quiero ser mejor-

- Dudo mucho que yo te pueda ayudar con eso, pero con Luna haremos lo posible- dijo Herms con un guiño- Pero ahora, cuéntanos que es lo que te hace sentir mal-

Así comenzó una charla llena de lágrimas, sonrisas, sentimientos encontrados, que sabrían, Marcaria por el resto de su vida. Y Ginny se encontró sintiéndose muy contenta porque ya no estaría rodeada de chicos, y había encontrado grandes personas con las cuales compartir su amistad. Además, ahora tenia una cuada, así que con Herms empezaron a embromar a Luna con su repentino noviazgo. Las risas se apagaron cuando se quedaron dormidas, las tres con un gran sonrisa en el rostro.

La mañana llegó y con ella la felicidad, los hombres de la casa se encontraban enfrascados en un partido de Quidditch que hacía reír a las féminas, porque realmente ese juego era muy poco serio, todos bromeaban y alimentaban su ego haciendo grandes pruebas dignas de un libro de ese deporte.

Harry, Ron, James, Sirius, Draco y hasta el mismísimo Albus se hacían jugarretas, y ni hablar si contaban con los gemelos pelirrojos, eso era un show. Lily, con su gran panza se encontraba con las demás mujeres sentadas en el pasto riéndose por ver a su padre hacerle un amago de Browsky a su marido, todas estaban gratamente sorprendidas. Cuando ya decidieron despegar su vista del juego, la madre de Harry les ofreció a las demás ir de compras. Las muchachas aceptaron contentas, pero Molly y Jane decidieron quedarse a cocinar, lo que hizo que su Ginny suspirara de alivio, porque sabia que Herms quería hablar con Lily sobre su relación con Harry, y si su madre hubiera estado presente, eso habría sido incómodo.

Se despidieron de los chicos y se dirigieron a lo que seria un gran paseo. Ginny le dio un beso en la mejilla a Draco dejándolo momentáneamente sin habla, pero tampoco le dio mucho tiempo como para preguntar por el repentino cambio, solo se fue con las demás con una sonrisa en el rostro... Se dio cuenta, como muchos de los integrantes de la casa, que halar con la castaña, ayudaba y mucho.

Fin del Chap... perdón por haber demorado tanto, y se que es algo corto... pero realmente no quería tardar, me otra semana mas en subirlo... merezco una muerte lenta y dolorosa... en esta semana prometo subir el otro...

**Gracias a ****, cintita potter, danny1989, ****AtRaM Potter, willow007, chepita1990, alohopotter, yoyispotter23, por sus Reviews, realmente son la motivación que necesito para escribir...**

Así que… tomatazos, halagos, hasta bombas… puedes dejarlas haciendo Click en el botoncito verde de aquí abajo… Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia... nos vemos en esta semana!! :)


End file.
